The NEW Ranma
by Voltor
Summary: Five years after the failed wedding, Ranma gets kicked out of the Tendo dojo.  What happens?  Read to find out!  RanmaxAkane
1. Chapter 1

My first Ranma fanfic, based mostly on the animated series. Please criticize constructively! I promise chapter two will be better, if you tell me how I can make it better. Timeline is five years after the failed wedding. Enjoy! Or, not…

"Ugh…now what?"

He awoke to the sound of heavy equipment. He'd been living in this abandoned factory for five years now, and it seemed it was time to move on, or else the whole factory would be demolished with him still inside.

Luckily, Nerima's industrial district was full of abandoned warehouses and factories; so new digs wouldn't be a problem. He packed up all his belongings into his sleeping bag and walked until he couldn't see any signs of demolition taking place. The building he found was an old warehouse, and was in much better shape than the abandoned Honda plant that he previously called home. The same plant, which by now; was most likely missing at least one wall.

"Well, this'll do fer now,"

He went inside and unpacked his belongings, including a kerosene camping stove, a beat-up tea kettle, a moldy piece of paper proclaiming Ranma Saotome Grand Master of Anything Goes martial arts, and a bunch of scratched and fated Polaroid photos of himself with a blue-haired girl. He also had his ever-present bottle of whiskey, which was his medicine that helped him cope with everything that has happened since his father left the Tendo training hall after Ranma's ruined marriage to Akane Tendo.

-Flashback-

"Well, Tendo, I guess there's nothing left for me here. I'm going back to live with Nodoka now,"

Now, Saotome, you are welcome to stay, if you like,"

"No, Tendo, until this craziness blows over, I'm going to lay low. Let me know when the boy has gotten his act together."

"Will do, Saotome. I do hope to see you soon,"

"Same here, Tendo," And with that, Genma Saotome left the Tendo dojo to be back with his wife.

-Flashback: Six months later-

"Old ghoul, I need your help,"

"What is it, son-Ranma? Sorry, but old habits die hard, ya know,"

"Whatever. I need to beat Happosai, once and for all. Can you take me on a training journey, and teach me some Amazon techniques that the old pervert might not know about?"

"I'd be glad to, Ranma," Kon-Lon replied with a smile.

-Flashback: one month after that-

"Ranma, I can't believe you beat me! As promised, here is your certificate stating that you are now Grand Master in the Anything Goes school of martial arts! You are now certified to teach our techniques to whomever you deem worthy! I wish you well,"

"Ranma, you JERK! How can you play with my feelings like that?"

"Akane, I swear, it's not like that! Really, you have to believe me!"

"So, what? You actually LOVE me?"

"Well, I, uh…"

"You know what? I never want to see you again! I HATE YOU!"

"Son, I know how Akane is…she didn't mean it…please see reason, son…don't leave…you have no place to stay!"

"I'll FIND someplace! I am SO outta here!"

-End Flashback-

"Oh, well…time ta go ta work!" Ranma walked outside, slightly buzzed from his whiskey binge the day before, and dove into the aqua duct. She climbed out, and headed for Nerima's red light district. She went in the back of a club called The Green Room.

"Hey, Ranko! How are you today? Party a bit too hard last night?" Asked Sakura, the owner of a few clubs in the red light district, including The Green Room.

"Yeah, but I'll be okay…where's my outfit for tonight?" Ranko asked.

"I have it right here. We're going to need Ranma to come in at 9pm…our male revue starts at 9:30, and I want him to be ready!"

"Geez, Sakura! It only takes a second to change, and another ten minutes to switch outfits! You know that!" snapped Ranma.

"Yeah, but I like agitating you. Now, let me do your makeup, and you'll be all set to get out there! Hope you make some money tonight," Sakura smiled.

"Ah, last time it was a bunch of broke college kids. They don't have any money. I ended up with a bunch of 100 yen coins in my bra! College nights are always a bust,"

Sakura laughed, and Ranko went to work.

"Not bad! 50,000 yen as a girl, and 40,500 as a guy! Think I'll buy a few more bottles of Jim Beam, an' head back to the warehouse!"

Back at the warehouse, Ranma sat with a bottle of whiskey, and poured over his pictures.

"Akane, I don't want you to see me like this. I hate what I've become. I was happy as a prizefighter, before they discovered how good I was. After that, I had to throw fights to make, what? 10,000 yen? Not worth it. Now look at me…a common whore! A stripper of all things! Twice, even! I have nothing but my body…oh, of course I haven't given up the art…I still practice to keep in shape…but that's all! I dunno what I'm gonna do. I'm 23 years old. I'm not gonna have these good looks for long. I just wish I could do things over, starting with Furinkan High. I LOVE you, Akane! I wish I could have told you before you kicked me out of the dojo, but I was too scared! I was scared of rejection, scared of my feelings, just…scared. I'm sorry, Akane,"

Meanwhile, halfway across town, Akane Tendo was doing some of her own reflections before bedtime.

"Oh Ranma. So much has happened since you left. Kasumi married Dr. Tofu, and they have a beautiful 2 year old baby boy named Matsura, Master Happosai passed away a week after Matsura was born, Daddy has fallen deeper into his shell…almost like he was before you and your dad came here, and Nabiki? Well, some things never change. I miss you so much! If only I could have shared my feelings with you. If only I'd let you explain yourself. I know you aren't good with words. I just want to see you again. It's not like all your crazy suitors are running around. Xian Pu and Kon Lon decided to count their losses after destroying our wedding, and have gone back to China with Mu Tzu, and Ukyo is busy running two Ucchan's franchises in Tokyo and Hokkaido, in addition to the Nerima establishment, now called The Original Ucchan's. She gave you up long ago…I just miss you so much, Ranma. Please come back to me."

Ranma, on the other hand, had a date with a whiskey bottle.

"Ya know? This stuff ain't so bad…I just wish three shots was enough to get rid of the pain, like when I first started. Now, I need half a bottle to do what three shots use ta. *Gulp* Ah, oh well," Then, after a couple hours of drinking, consciousness left him.

Ranma awoke the next afternoon, still drunk from the night before, when he heard a familiar voice he hadn't heard since his failed wedding nearly six years ago.

"Argh! Where am I NOW?"

Ranma stumbled across the room to where the only exit in the whole warehouse was, and to where he heard his old rival scream. "Ryoga? Izzat you? Innit kinda early fer ya ta be gettin' lost in Nerima's warehouse district?"

"Ranma? I…I can't believe it! What happened? Why are you drunk? Where's your pigtail? When was the last time you had a bath?" Ryoga was stunned, to say the least.

"What do ya want, Ryoga? You usually only find me when you want ta fight, or somethin'…what's up?" Ranma was irritated. "At least come inside, maybe have a drink, or somethin'. I got plenty of whiskey. The sun hurts my eyes."

Ryoga sat on the floor as Ranma slid the door shut. As the lost boy looked around, he saw puddles of water in various places on the floor, broken whiskey bottles in one corner of the room, some pictures taped on a wall in the corner, almost like a shrine. A filthy sleeping bag lay in the center of the floor next to some large whiskey bottles, maybe twenty feet from the entrance to the structure, and a furnace sat across the room, looking abandoned. The only light coming in was from several small holes in the ceiling and from two large fans on each side of the building.

"Umm…Ranma? How can you afford whiskey, if you can't afford at least a motel?" Ryoga asked, concern in his voice.

"Oh, I could afford a motel, if I really wanted to. I make pretty good *hic* money, ya know. But then it'd be too easy ta track me down, and I don't wanna be found. I'm not ready ta face my past, especially with my present the way it is," Ranma replied.

"But Ranma…this is no way to live. You can't expect me to believe you're happy here?"

"No, you're right, Ryoga. I was much happier in the Honda plant. At least there were machines an' stuff I could practice my martial arts with. Speaking of which, wanna spar?"

"Ranma, do you have any idea how worried we've been? Akane and Mr. Tendo, even Nabiki's worried sick! Kasumi and Doc Tofu have been hoping for your return! I guess you were the Doc's best patient. Ukyo shut herself down, and opened up two new locations hoping to forget about you, and Happosai died about two years ago, saying as his last words, 'At least the Anything Goes school is in good hands,' And now, I find you living in a moldy old warehouse, lamenting about the loss of a moldy old factory because you miss your mechanical sparring partners, and…I just don't believe you! You're such a jerk!"

"Oh, really, P-chan? I'm a jerk? Does Akane know your little secret yet? At least I ain't afraid of people finding out about this," Ranma held up a half empty bottle of whiskey, "I ain't afraid of what people might say about me! I don't care anymore! The only thing I care about is something I no longer have a claim to! I am worthless as a person, and readily admit it! I can't even blame my Pop for this! This is all me! This is what I've had to become to survive! And YOU have the nerve to call ME a jerk? Really? Go run to Akane, P-chan!" Ranma yelled and kicked a bucket of water in Ryoga's direction. Ryoga got wet, and standing there, was a wet Ryoga.

"What the hell? You…you're…cured?"

"RAAANNMA! PREPARE TO DIE!"

Ranma stood at a ready stance, and prepared himself for the oncoming attack…that…never came.

"Ryoga? I thought you wanted ta fight me?"

Ryoga's fists were clenched and he looked to be on the verge of tears,

"Ranma, I went to Jusenkyo…I got cured…but the price I paid was too much. Akane was with me…she didn't understand why I wanted to go to Jusenkyo so badly. When I jumped in the Spring of Drowned Man, she was confused…she didn't get it! I had to tell her the truth at that moment. And when I did, she was so angry. She had every right to be, of course, but a couple years later, she saw me outside Furinkan High School, and apologized for her behavior. She's changed, Ranma. She's become a beautiful woman, inside and out. She's not as quick to anger anymore, and she hasn't made a single poisonous meal…not since after you left. Not since you've become…this,"

Ranma looked at the puddle by his feet and sadly said, "Ryoga, thanks for visiting. Feel free to get lost here sometime again. I missed havin' ya around. But, I think you should go. I've got a lot ta think about,"

"Ranma, I hope the next time I see you…things will be better. Goodbye for now, old friend," As Ryoga was leaving; Ranma crumpled to the floor on his knees and wept.

A few hours later, Ryoga was arriving at a particular dojo, when a blue haired girl opened the gate and bumped right into him.

"Ryoga! What happened to you? You're…wet…and…filthy. Where have you been? I was just going shopping, so I could make dinner. Would you like to join me?"

"Uh, sure Akane!" Ryoga said, with a smile on his face.

"I, uh, saw Ranma today…" Ryoga started.

"Oh! How is he?" Akane excitedly asked.

"Well…he's changed. Not for the better, either. His hair's no longer in a pigtail, it just kinda goes all over the place, I don't think he's had a proper bath in weeks, and something's missing in his eyes…like the flame has gone out. He's not the same Ranma, Akane," Ryoga sadly explained.

"Where is he?" Akane pressed on.

"I, um, dunno. I was lost when I found him," Ryoga sheepishly explained.

Akane was exasperated. "Whatever, Ryoga. Just tell me…is he…happy?"

"I don't think anyone could be more miserable than Ranma Saotome," Ryoga sadly stated.

Akane frowned, "Oh, I see. Let me get these groceries, and I'll cook some nice food for you, Ryoga!"

"Thanks Akane. Let me help with the bags," Ryoga smiled.

As the pair walked back to the dojo, Nabiki was waiting for Akane.

"Oh, hello, Ryoga. What's it been, a whole month?"

"Ha ha, yeah, something like that," Ryoga laughed.

"Well, why don't you come inside. Akane will cook dinner, and you can spend the night in the guest room. We have a lot to catch up on," Nabiki grinned.

On the other side of town, A lone figure was practicing some complex katas in a mostly empty warehouse.

"Stupid Ryoga. Why did he have to show up here after all this time? Haven't seen 'im in years, an' the only thing he has to say is, 'everybody's worried about you. You can't live this way,' Like he's my mom, or something. I can live however I want, do whatever I want, and be anything I want. This is MY life, I chose it, and NO ONE can take it away from me! RANMA FIRE BUUUURRST!" Ranma threw an oddly familiar firecracker into the old furnace on the other side of the warehouse. Of course, the furnace was transformed into a misshapen pile of sheet metal.

One day later, back at the dojo, Akane was preparing dinner, while Nabiki and Ryoga were sitting at the dining room table. Akane was the first to speak.

"So Nabiki, you wanted to tell me something?"

Nabiki grinned, "Ryoga, if you want to hear this, it'll cost you 1000 yen,"

Ryoga glared at the elder Tendo. "Fine, here"

"Pleasure doing business. Anyway, your friend Yuka called, Akane. Apparently, a couple days ago, she was at a stripper party with her friends at some club uptown. She claims they have a stripper who almost looks exactly like Ranma, except he doesn't have a pigtail,"

Ryoga face faulted. "What? Ranma's a STRIPPER?"

Nabiki looked at the lost boy. "I didn't say that, now did I?"

Ryoga stared at Nabiki, "I met up with Ranma yesterday. The man looks half alive, if not half dead! He no longer has that pigtail! I can't believe it…the shame that must torment him!" Ryoga started crying.

Nabiki stared at him for a second then looked away, "Anyway, as I was saying, Yuka went to the after party at Sayuri's house, but half way through, they ran out of beer. So, she went to the liquor store, and who do you think she saw?"

Ryoga was getting mad, "RANMA!"

Nabiki stared at Ryoga, somewhat annoyed, "The stripper, Ryoga. Yuka saw the stripper. He bought three 1.75 liter bottles of Jim Beam, and remarked that he'd be back in a couple days for more whiskey. Not even Happosai could go through THAT much whiskey,"

"Ranma probably could. He was surrounded by empty Jim Beam bottles when I saw him,"

Nabiki glared, "And WHY didn't you tell us this sooner?"

Akane started sobbing uncontrollably. "Ranma, you JERK! Why are you doing this to yourself? Don't you know you have people who care about you? Why?"

Ryoga looked at Nabiki, pointed to Akane, and said, "THAT'S why I didn't tell you sooner. How about this? After dinner, we'll go to the liquor store Yuka went to, because I'm sure Ranma will be there today, and you can see for yourselves?"

Nabiki smiled, "THAT is a great idea, Hibiki. Sometimes you surprise me,"

Ranma was cooking dinner, as well. He found a chicken wandering around a nearby parking lot, and was now cooking it on a makeshift spit on his camping stove.

"Man, this is going to be so good! I haven't had chicken in a while! I think its almost done…just wish I had some vegetables to go with it! Uh oh, looks like I'll need more whiskey, too. I'll go to the liquor store after dinner,"

After Ryoga and the Tendo's finished their dinner, and after Akane went to her father's room to bring him his dinner, Akane and Nabiki headed to the liquor store. Ryoga had no intention of seeing Ranma again, so he left to attempt to find Akari. "Thanks for the hospitality, Akane. Nabiki, it was nice seeing you again. Akari is probably worried about me, so I'll be going now,"

Akane smiled. "Don't be a stranger, Ryoga. Thanks for finding Ranma for me. I really appreciate it. Hope to see you soon!"

Nabiki asked impatiently, "Shall we be going, now?"

In the liquor store, Ranma was in the Imported Liquor section trying to decide what he wanted to drink for the next couple days. He never saw the two young women walking in.

"Excuse me, sir. We're looking for someone who looks like the guy in this picture. Have you seen him?" Nabiki asked the clerk.

"Well, I'd recognize that face anywhere, but the hair kind of threw me for a loop. You might wanna try aisle 17, about halfway down," the clerk replied.

"Thanks!" Akane enthusiastically replied.

"RANMA!" Akane shouted.

"Hello, do I know you?" Ranma asked calmly.

"Ranma, it's me…Akane…"the girl replied sadly.

"Akane, huh? When did ya get so pretty? I never would have recognized ya had ya not said somethin'. How are things? I saw Ryoga yesterday, ya know…it's been like a class reunion of sorts," His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Nabiki interrupted, "Ranma, hurry up and make your purchase. We ALL need to sit down for a chat. Preferably back at the dojo. Nothing has been the same since you left, and I think you owe everyone an apology,"

Ranma grabbed two huge bottles of Jim Beam white label and a bottle of Jim Beam black label, and paid for them at the counter.

"Umm…I need to drop this off at home…"

But he didn't get to finish, because Akane interrupted him saying, "No. You need to go wherever home is, and bring everything back to the dojo. Nabiki and I will follow you to make sure you don't stay there,"

"Ranma, Akane's right. We're taking you with us. Don't try to argue the point, because I can see you about to start an argument. You just spent 12,000 yen on whiskey, and you don't look very happy to see us. So we all need to sit and have a family meeting. I have an idea of what you've been up to these past five years, and none of us are happy about it. So let's get your stuff, and go back to the dojo,"

Ranma just grinned evilly and replied, "Fine. Let's walk,"

The group walked down a pothole filled road and stopped at a rundown warehouse. Ranma looked at the two girls' shocked faces and laughed.

"C'mon, it's not that bad…you shoulda seen the place I was staying until a couple days ago," He pulled open the door, and led the girls into a dimly lit room.

"Let me just gather my stuff here, and we can go," Ranma took all the pictures off the wall, grabbed his martial arts diploma, threw it all into his sleeping bag after checking for mice and rats, or anything else that may have gotten into his sleeping bag, tossed his tea kettle in, and grabbed his stove. He picked up the bag with the three bottles of whiskey.

"Ranma…why did you run away?" Akane asked, quietly.

"I did it to make you happy. The same reason I saved your life from Saffron, the same reason I always came to your aid when you needed it most, and the same reason I ate your awful cooking! You wanted me gone, so I left! I had nowhere to go, so I came here after you told me to leave! I thought that's what you wanted! I worked as a prizefighter for a couple years, but I was making more money THROWING the fights than WINNING them! You think life has been easy for me? It's been sheer hell since I left the dojo! Not enough whiskey in THE WORLD can make me forget you, and trust me, I've TRIED!" Ranma sat on the wet concrete, and cried. Nabiki was also crying. Akane put a hand on Ranma's shoulder.

"You dummy. After I kicked you out, I was so sure you'd come back…but you never did! Nabiki had the police out looking for unusual activity, but this is Nerima! So, one lead after another failed to show any trace of you. Then the Amazons left, and Ukyo stopped coming around, and even Kuno and Kodachi stopped coming by. They thought you and the Pig Tailed Goddess had eloped together! The Nerima Wrecking Crew is no more…and now that I've seen you, and what you've become, it breaks my heart. I just wish things could go back to the way they were," Akane was now crying.

Ranma got up, grabbed his stuff, and said, "Let's go. There's a lot I want to say, and this isn't the place for it,"

A few hours later, the group arrived at the Tendo dojo. Ranma noticed how little it had changed. Ranma dropped his stuff outside, as it was all very dirty. He removed his pictures and his diploma along with a small black velvet box from his sleeping bag. They went inside, and Nabiki told Ranma to take a bath, and he did. For an hour. When he came back out, he decided to put his hair in a pigtail. It had been so long since he was here, and it felt like coming back home.

Soun, hearing the commotion, came out of his room. He saw Ranma.

"Son, you're back! You had everyone so worried about you! Lets all sit down and have a talk!" Soun had pulled Ranma into a bear hug and started crying.

"Let go of me Miffter Tendo. I can't breaffe!"

"Sorry about that son. Lets talk over some tea,"

Nabiki started the conversation. "Ok, Ranma, the first thing I want to ask you is, what did you mean when you said you don't wish things were the way they were before you left?"

Ranma pretended to think about it for a second, "Well, gee, I dunno. Maybe getting chased by a bunch of crazy girls and getting pounded on in a daily basis by the girl you're supposed ta marry isn't my idea of a perfect life. Maybe getting dragged all over the place by my Pop and getting into trouble isn't my idea of fun. Maybe having to hear, 'PREPARE TO DIE!' every day gets old. Maybe not being man enough to tell a special someone how you truly feel about them takes a toll on your emotions. Maybe being told to do something you aren't ready for, then being forced into it anyway wears on the psyche. I dunno WHY I said it, but it's the truth! The most painful moment of my life was when I was thrown out of this house and told never to come back. My world was shattered. I had gone through six months of great trials and tribulations ta get Master Happosai to sign this, and it's meaning was lost in an instant! Not only that, but I still had the Amazons to deal with, and other unwanted suitors, but did ANYONE want to hear MY side of the story? No! Everyone wanted to blame ME for everything! Why would I want to go back to that?"

Akane was very taken aback by Ranma's speech. Nabiki just smirked, knowing that this should have been delivered a long time ago. Soun listened intently.

"Ranma, just what is that foul-looking piece of paper Master Happosai supposedly signed?" Soun inquired.

"You mean you don't KNOW? Well, then, here! Have a look!" Ranma tossed the paper to Soun.

Soun gasped when he opened it. "I don't believe it! You ACTUALLY got Grand Master Status from the pervert?"

Ranma smirked, "Amazing what a month of Amazon training will do for ya, ain't it, Mr. Tendo? Yeah, I beat the old man, alright. Seven months after my Pop went back to Mom's place. I was ready to take on the training hall, an' start classes an' stuff, but SOMEONE" he glared at Akane "was too ungrateful to allow me to stay here. Apparently, it's MY fault if a girl with purple hair decides to tackle me to the ground to ask for a date!"

"You know, father," Nabiki started, "I'm surprised this didn't happen sooner. I mean, for how many years did Ranma put up with the physical and verbal abuses my dear sister dished out? How many years of training did he endure for the Art? You're always talking about honor and sacrifice for the Art, but how often did YOU have to sacrifice anything? Ranma is deathly afraid of cats because of his training! Did YOU study any forbidden techniques, father? And Akane, I know that you endured a lot of very difficult anger management classes after Ranma left, and you no longer use violence to solve your problems, but if you really cared, why didn't you do it sooner? Did you not see that you were part of the problem until Ranma was gone?"

Akane started to cry. "I-I did know bef-before Ranma left. B-but I always thought that…I never realized…how much I was actually hurting him until that day…Ranma, the look on your face…it was so devoid of emotion…it was like your entire soul was shattered…and now…as I see you sitting there, y-you really do look like an empty sh-shell,"

Soun finally spoke, "Son, is it true that you are a stripper?"

Ranma glared at the three people in front of him, "No." Sighs of relief "I'm TWO strippers!" Gasps of horror "Ranko opens the show, then, when the male revue starts, I come out and do my routine. Anyone care for a demonstration? No? Good, because you couldn't afford a semi-private dance with me, ANYWAY! Am I proud of what I've had ta do ta survive on my own? No! I hate every minute of it! It's degrading! But I do it ta survive! For a few hours a week, I feel like someone special! I'm caressed, kissed, and, yes, fondled by men and women alike! Of course I prefer the male revue, but Ranko's never had an easier job! It makes working at the Cat Café look like work in a coal mine! Why don't ya'll close yer mouths before ya start gatherin' flies?"

Everyone's jaws snapped shut. Akane was the next to speak.

"Ranma, what are those pictures?"

"Just memories of happier times, Akane. Times like when we went to the beach, an' had the Christmas party, an' went skiing…ya know…here, have a look!" Ranma handed the pictures to Akane, who gasped.

"Ranma…these pictures look like they've been through a war! They're all scratched and faded!"

"Well, excuse me fer not puttin' 'em in an album! When you live in factories an' warehouses that don't have heat or air conditioning, an' have holes in the roof, pictures tend ta get damaged! An' sometimes, I'd throw an empty whiskey bottle at 'em…that's why they got scratches and stuff," Ranma retorted.

"Son, I notice that Akane is in the center of most of these pictures…why is that?" Soun pressed.

"Gee, I dunno, Mr. Tendo…maybe because she's standing in the middle of all the pictures? Ok, fine, I'll admit it. Akane, I liked you back then. I didn't know how to say it, but I did. I would have gone through with the wedding, not just for honor's sake, but because you were my best friend. We were always there for each other. I loved you once, ya know. I never said it, but I did. Maybe I still do, I dunno. Neither one of us are the same people we were back then. I'd like ta get ta know ya again, if that's ok with everyone here…" Ranma looked around the table, and seeing no reactions, said, "I'll be in the dojo if ya need me,"

After Ranma left, and sounds started coming from the dojo, Soun said,

"Akane, how do you feel about all this? Do you think I should call off the engagement?"

Nabiki interrupted, "Daddy, you mean you never called off the engagement? Even after five years of Ranma disappearing?"

"No, Nabiki, I always had hoped someday, he would return, with all of his baggage gone. He seems to be a bit worse for wear, but after seeing him today, I feel that if Akane agrees, we can start planning another wedding,"

Akane nodded her head, "Daddy, I want some time to get to know this new Ranma. I want him to get to know the new Akane. Give until tomorrow. It IS almost time for bed, after all,"

"Alright, so around this time tomorrow, I want your final decision on the matter, Akane. Is that fair?" Soun inquired.

Akane bowed her head, "Yes, Daddy,"

Ranma came back into the living room, where everyone was watching the news.

"So, where am I sleeping tonight?"

Everyone shouted, "The guest room! Where you ALWAYS slept!"

"Fine, geez, glad to be back," Ranma mumbled

Soun stood up and handed Ranma one of his bottles of Jim Beam.

"Thanks, Mr. Tendo. But I don't think I'll be needing it tonight," Ranma said, before heading to his room.

The end


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Shinokaze for the most helpful review on chapter 1. I hope this chapter is better! Let me know! ^_^

The next morning, Akane was the first one in the house to wake up. She was pretty sure that the previous day was just a nightmare. Just as she was finishing making breakfast, Ranma came out of his room.

_Wow, I forgot what it was like to wake up without any alcohol in my system! It's amazing! I feel like I could go on a training journey!_ "Umm…Akane? Are you SURE you can cook now? I mean I heard you got better, but…can I taste your cooking before the others come down? Just because, well, ya know…ta convince myself?"

"Ranma, I would be honored if you got first taste of this morning's meal! You can start with the rice, and the sausages are almost done. I took some cooking classes after you left. I'm not yet as good as Kasumi, but I'm getting better." Akane beamed.

Ranma sat at the table and waited patiently for the breakfast to finish cooking. He was unsure of the results of eating Akane's cooking, but Nabiki and Soun had survived this long, right? It couldn't be TOO horrible. The rice was, indeed, quite good

"Here's the sausages, Ranma! Try one!" Akane exclaimed, as she brought out a plate of homemade sausages. Ranma took a bite out of one.

"Wow, Akane! These are amazing!"

"You really think so, Ranma? It took a long time for me to get this recipe right! It's one of the more complex recipes my mother had in her Rolodex. They're made from ground pork and chicken, with sage, thyme, basil and garlic. I added a bit of horseradish to this batch, as well. I'm glad you like it!"

"Akane this is great sausage! I can't wait for everyone else to come down. I'm hungry!"

"When ISN'T Ranma Saotome hungry?" Akane replied with a smile.

It wasn't long after this friendly interaction before Soun and Nabiki came downstairs to join Ranma and Akane at the table.

"I figured I'd fix something special for breakfast today, since Ranma's back with us again. I hope you enjoy it as much as Ranma did,"

"Are these…your mother's sausages? I haven't had these since Kasumi married! I never thought I'd see the day my little girl would be able to replicate these!" Soun exclaimed, sobbing uncontrollably, as usual.

"Hey sis, these sausages taste different than I remember. Not in a bad way, mind you. Did you tamper with the recipe, by chance?"

"Oh, Nabiki. I just added some horseradish to the recipe. Only half a teaspoon, mind you. Not enough to overpower the regular ingredients, just enough to spice it up a bit,"

"Well, they aren't exactly your mother's sausages, but they are quite good…almost better, in their own way. Is it alright if I call them Akane's Sausages?"

"That's fine dad. Those cooking classes taught me the proper way of changing recipes around. I just wanted to try something different now that Ranma is back, and mother's sausage was always the best. I know how Ranma likes spicy sausage, though, so I added a little kick. If, for no other reason, to prove I could without giving everyone stomachaches,"

Soun then started his, "We're going to have a wedding" dance. He stopped after seeing the looks on Akane and Ranma's faces.

"Daddy, Ranma just got back yesterday from being gone for five years, and already you're going on about Akane and Ranma's wedding. Don't you think they should get to know each other again before you start talking marriage?" Nabiki said coolly.

"Well, yes, I suppose that's true, Nabiki. You know how I get carried away sometimes. Ha, ha, ha,"

The three younger people at the table looked at each other, and simultaneously said, "Sometimes?" Soun sweat dropped.

After the meal, which everyone found delicious, Soun began.

"Now then Ranma. As you can see for yourself, things have changed here. More than I could have ever imagined. More than YOU could ever imagine. I'd like to take this time to get to know the NEW Ranma. So, son, other than what we already know, how have you changed?"

"Well, I haven't changed much. I mean, before I came back, I started drinking, an' doing degrading things for money, but I haven't really changed. I'm still the same Ranma. The only thing different, I guess, is that I've learned to think before I say somethin'. And I've learned to be better with expressin' how I feel to others. But really, I'm the same guy who turns into a girl with water. I ain't changed much. From what I can see, you all have changed more 'n me," Ranma shrugged before continuing, "Akane, I've got somethin' to say to you. An' don't take this the wrong way. When I left here, I left because I was tired of all the fighting between us. All we did was fight. If you were cryin' it was usually because I said somethin' or did somethin' ta make you feel bad. Sometimes, I did it on purpose, because, well, you're cute when you're angry. Looking back on it, I know a lot of times I was wrong. Sometimes, though, you'd get mad at me for no reason, an' I couldn't deal with that anymore. When you told me to leave that last time, I did. At first, I took advantage of the situation, and used it to execute the Saotome Special Attack. Just to think about things. But then, after thinkin' about things, I kinda figured that everyone was better off before I came ta live here. So, I stayed gone. During that time, I realized somethin'. I realized my true feelings for you. But by the time I figured it out, I felt that it was too late ta come back an' act like nothin' ever happened. I tried ta forget about you. I tried convincin' myself that Mr. Tendo had called off the engagement, an' that you had moved on with your life, an' got married ta someone you fell in love with, or somethin'. An' I didn't wanna come back if that was th' case. Because then I'd 'a been even MORE miserable'n I already was! An' by that time, I was drinkin' a fifth a day, tryin' to forget about you. I dunno this kinder, gentler Akane, but I'd really like ta...,"

"Ranma, my classes taught me a lot about anger, and where it comes from. I also learned how to deal with it. I see now that it wasn't YOUR fault that you had two fiancées following you around and tackling you all the time. I also know that it wasn't your fault that you were always fighting with P-Chan, and before you say anything, I know why you didn't tell me. I'm not mad about that. I know your honor wouldn't allow you to outright TELL me, but looking back, it amazes me that I couldn't figure it out before! You were always calling Ryoga P-Chan, and visa versa. I was just too dense to see it. I'm sorry, Ranma. If I had known that you'd be doing the things you were doing…wait…you're not being a stripper, or a drunk, right?"

Ranma shook his head, "Them days are over, Akane…maybe later I can take you to my workplace an' I can quit. Also, we can stop by the liquor store, an' I can return those three bottles. I don't think I'll be needin' 'em now that I'm back here,"

Akane smiled, then continued, "Ok, Ranma. I'd be glad to come with you. So, if you don't drink starting today, you'll have a lot of money left, right?"

"Not exactly. I'm not sure where I could get a job. It's not like I have a lot of experience doin' anything. That's why I became a stripper, because it was the only thing other than fightin' I could do," Ranma answered sheepishly.

"Son, Ucchan has been needing a server since Konatsu left for the Tokyo location. Perhaps you could fill that position?"

"I dunno, Mr. Tendo. Not sure how Ukyo would feel about that. Worth lookin' into I guess. Never hurts ta ask, right?"

Nabiki put in her two cents, "Sometimes, Ranma, it DOES hurt to ask. As long as you come back ALIVE, that's all that matters,"

GHAA! Cliffhanger! Why? Because I was told that chapter 1 was too long, and I noticed the longest chapters don't usually exceed 2000 words, give or take. Which means, I can spend more time thinking of plot devices and less time writing out of my ass. Hope I've improved! Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the story so far, and thanks to all who put up with the travesty that is chapter one. To answer Ranchee, and probably others who didn't have the time or balls to say something, Ranma was never addicted to alcohol. He just drank so much he built up a tolerance. I'm sure if he had two shots at this point in the story, he wouldn't be able to stand. ^_^ Now on to Chapter 3! 

A couple hours later, Ranma and a slightly winded Akane came out of the dojo.

"I am impressed with your improvement, Akane. Not only has your speed and balance increased, but your concentration has gotten better, as well! I could barely tag you!" Ranma proclaimed.

"Well, when I'm not doing housework, I'm practicing. I've been doing a lot of work on my form, and have even made a chi ball, though I couldn't do anything with it," Akane sadly admitted.

"Well, we can work on that. I'd be glad ta show ya how ta focus your chi into an attack!" Ranma encouraged. "Right now, though, I need ta work on closing an embarrassing chapter of my life,"

The pair ran on the rooftops of Nermia until they got to the red light district. Ranma was shocked that Akane had kept pace with him during their exercise.

"Akane, you've been running the rooftops while I was gone?" Ranma asked.

"Well, yeah…I mean, I had to do something! I regret that Happosai was the one who started me training on the rooftops, but I felt like it was something I needed to do,"

"Why's that, Akane?"

Akane blushed, "Well, um, in case you ever…you know…came back, I wanted to be ready so you wouldn't have to carry me whenever we needed to get somewhere fast,"

Ranma said nothing, but he blushed, as well. They walked to The Green Room's back door, and Ranma led Akane into a communal dressing room, which was currently empty save for a platinum blonde with striking green eyes, and the biggest boobs Akane had ever seen.

"Ranma! So nice to see you! You clean up rather nicely. I'll bet some of our customers would like the pigtail. You know, your next shift isn't until Saturday. Oh! Is this new talent you've brought? She looks like she'd do very well here,"

Akane bristled, but said nothing.

"Actually, Sakura, this is my fiancé. I'm here ta tell ya that I'm not going to work here anymore. Nothin' against you, but the situation has changed, an' I just can't do this anymore," Ranma explained.

"Oh, well, that's too bad. It's not everyday you get two very talented and very sexy strippers for the price of one. I understand that this isn't the type of work that people want to do if they can help it. It was nice to have you here. If you ever want to come back as a patron, or want to dance again, please feel free to return. I'll even throw in a discount if you come back as a customer," Sakura said cheerfully. Ranma just played with his pigtail, while Akane clenched her fists as a vein appeared on her forehead.

"Umm, yeah, maybe. I dunno…we'll see," Ranma stuttered nervously.

"Well, just be sure to take care of yourself, Ranma. I hope to see you again. It was nice knowing you," Sakura smiled, and turned to Akane. "What is your name, miss?"

"Oh! Umm…Akane Tendo," Akane said, bowing deeply.

Sakura bowed as well, and whispered, "It was nice meeting you miss Tendo. Make sure you take good care of Ranma. I haven't actually seen him genuinely smile until today, nor have I ever seen his eyes so bright...and I've known him for three years. Keep him smiling, Akane,"

"I'll do my best, miss Sakura," Akane replied, saddened by the older woman's last statement about her fiancé.

Ranma and Akane bowed deeply to Sakura, and left the club.

"That went well, huh, Ranma?" Akane asked while looking at the ground as they walked.

"Uh, yeah. Sakura was a good boss, as well as a friend. She was the only one I could trust with my feelings and thoughts for three years. Kinda hard ta forget someone like that, ya know? I never had no attraction to her or nothin', but she was a good friend," Ranma explained.

Akane managed a weak smile. "Let's return this booze, then. After that, we can go back to civilization and see if Ukyo might want to hire you,"

The store was only two blocks away, and when they got there, Ranma was surprised to see the clerk smiling.

"Umm…I'd like to return these. I, uh, don't need 'em," Ranma said, not used to being smiled at by this particular clerk, and certainly not used to returning his medicine.

"Finally seein' the light without bein' blinded, ma boy? Alcohol don't solve yer problems; it just numbs the pain. Here's yer money back. It musta been somethin' awful that put ya in that fog you was in that made ya drink as much as ya was. Ya always looked so empty when ya came in here. I barely recognize ya, an' that's a good thing. I hope ta see ya again, under happier circumstances of course," the clerk said, grinning a mostly toothless grin.

Outside the store, Ranma turned to Akane.

"That guy always creeped me out. Doesn't seem so bad though. I never thought he was actually concerned for my well bein'. I always assumed he was just a cranky old man,"

"He was right, you know, Ranma…about everything," Akane confirmed, lightly punching Ranma's shoulder.

"Yeah, I know. Hey, here's Ucchan's! If I'm not out in ten minutes and ya hear screaming, come save me," Ranma half-joked.

"Oh, no…I'm coming with you, Ranma!" Akane argued.

"Ranma? Is that you? Where have you been all this time? I've been so worried! I never did properly apologize for my inexcusable behavior at you and Akane's wedding. You ran off without a word for five years, and before that, I was afraid to show myself. I was so embarrassed. Anyway, what have you been up to all this time?"

"Well, uh, I've been around…doin' a little of this an' a little o' that…and some more of that…"

A look of recognition flashed across Ukyo's face. She suddenly remembered a party at a strip club…The Green Room, or some such place.

Oh my kami…were you working at The Green Room, or similarly named strip club? They had a dancer there who looked like your disheveled twin. Please tell me that was just a coincidence, " Ukyo pleaded.

Ranma blushed. "I wish it wasn't me, Ucchan…I really do. But it was. A guy's gotta eat, ya know. Those days are over now. I was actually hoping I could apply for that server position. Only if it doesn't involve the removing of clothes, though,"

"Well, I was hoping for a waitress…but if you don't mind working in your girl form, I can come up with a modest outfit for you. Can you start tomorrow?" Ukyo smiled; glad to have her friend back.

"Really? Tomorrow's fine! Thanks Ucchan! I promise I'll work real hard!"

"From what I saw at The Green Room, I don't doubt it!" Ukyo joked.

Akane was clearly not amused, as her aura was glowing red.

"Umm…we should be going now, Ukyo…see you tomorrow for the dinner rush, then? 5pm?" Ranma asked.

"That will be fine, Ranchan. Tomorrow it is, then!"

"Great! C'mon Akane, we need ta get ya home ta make dinner," Ranma said practically flying Akane like a kite out the door.

"RANMA! You didn't tell me that Ukyo saw you naked!"

"I was wearing a thong, Akane. Besides, up on the stage ya can't see the audience beyond the front row. I had no idea she was there, which is kinda odd, when I think of it. She didn't even recognize me until today, Akane,"

"I suppose you have a point, Ranma. I'm sorry,"

"I'm not used ta this Akane…the Akane I know would have hit me with a mallet into the stratosphere before I could explain myself," Ranma lamented.

"That Akane no longer exists. Don't like it, too bad. Maybe you can get my dad to renounce the engagement if it's that big a deal. I like who I've become better than my old self,"

Ranma smiled, "I like this Akane a lot better. She's much cuter,"

"I'm not used to this Ranma, but I can already see that I like him a lot better than the old one," Akane whispered huskily in Ranma's ear.

About an hour later, the pair arrived at the Tendo dojo, and went inside. Soun Tendo was on the phone.

"Yes, well, alright Saotome. I will await your arrival. It has been far too long. Yes, alright, of course Nodoka can stay with us. That's fine. Alright Saotome. Goodbye, then,"

"That was my Pop? Is he coming back here now?" Ranma said, dejected.

"He'll be here with your mother in a couple days. They'll be staying with us for a while, during which time, you'll be staying in Akane's room or the dojo. I certainly don't want to force you into doing anything you don't want, seeing as how that turned out last time,"

"Why not ask Akane? I don't mind, if…uh…she don't mind," Ranma replied nervously.

Akane just sighed and said, "No, I don't mind that at all. But if you try anything, Ranma, you'll find that I still have a violent streak,"

"I was thinking of sleeping on my mat on the floor. Not your bed. What do I look like, a pervert?"

Nabiki walked into the room just then, and smirked. "Actually Ranma, given your previous occupation as well as the fact that Ukyo will probably want you to be a girl while working for her, yes, you do look like a pervert,"

"Shaddup, Nabiki. I was talking to Akane,"

Akane laughed, "She's right you know, Ranma,"

"Aww, why would I try something with an uncute tomboy, anyway?"

Nabiki laughed, "Haven't changed as much as I thought. For a minute there, I thought you had changed completely. Welcome back, Ranma,"

"I'm gonna practice before dinner. I'll be in the dojo," Ranma said sharply.

"Well, everything looks to be back to normal. What's for dinner, Akane?"

I thought I'd try sashimi, rice, steamed vegetables, pickles, and sushi. Is that alright, dad? Any complaints, Nabiki?" Akane asked, genuinely concerned.

"Sounds fine to me!" Soun and Nabiki excitedly replied together.

A little while later, Akane announced that supper was ready. Ranma washed up in the furo quickly, redressed and started bringing dishes to the table before sitting down. Nabiki sat at the table, followed by Soun. Akane brought the platters of food, and sat next to Ranma.

"So, Ranma. I was thinking. As long as we'll be sleeping in the same room together eventually anyway, would you feel comfortable spending the night in my room until your dad joins us?" Akane inquired.

Ranma shrugged. "I don't have a problem with that. Might help us get over any awkwardness there might be. Kinda like a trainin' exercise,"

"Exactly, son! Training for the wedding night!" Soun exclaimed before covering his mouth with his hand.

Ranma and Akane bristled, "WE'RE NOT SLEEPING IN THE SAME BED!" they shouted simultaneously.

"Daddy, what did I tell you about that?" Nabiki was now bristling.

"Please forgive me, old habits die hard," Soun begged.

"Whatever," Three voices said dismissively.

The rest of the meal was mostly silent. Afterwards, Ranma moved his things into Akane's room, while Nabiki helped clean up the kitchen and Soun played solitaire with Shogi pieces.

In Akane's room, "Where can I put my clothes, Akane?"

"I'll get a box to go in that corner over there. Be back in a minute," Akane answered.

"Ok, thanks Akane,"

A couple minutes later, Akane returned with a plastic chest of three drawers.

"Nabiki had some old Yaffa furniture from when she was in college. She said you could have it for now," Akane explained, seeing Ranma's questioning look.

"Oh, cool," Ranma looked apprehensive, but wasn't complaining.

Akane noticed a small box, like what jewelry comes in. It was black velvet, and looked to be spotted with mold.

"What's that, Ranma?"

"That? It's nothin' ta be concerned about right now. You'll find out when the time comes," Ranma calmly explained.

Akane looked blankly, shrugged, and walked out of the room. Ranma held the box in front of his face for a while.

-Flashback-

"Well, son you've got a fine eye. That right there is a platinum solitaire band with a 2 carat blue princess cut diamond. Of course, it's a 5 total carat ring. I could give it to ya for 817,000 yen," the jeweler said.

"I can get the money by Friday next week. Will ya put it aside for me if I give ya 17,000 now?" Ranma pleaded.

"I think that can be arranged," the jeweler agreed.

"I'm back, an' I have 800,000 yen right here. Do ya still have that ring?"

"Right here. Who's it for, if you don't mind me asking? You don't seem like the high-class type that I normally see here. Not that that's a bad thing, mind you. I rarely see the folks from the other walk of life, so to speak, so I find it to be quite refreshing," the jeweler said, noticing Ranma's discomfort at being called anything but high-class.

"The ring is for the most important person in the world. You're right. I ain't rich, or well-spoken, but that don't mean I have ta settle for a ¼ carat diamond that ain't even real set in fake gold, even though I live and look like that's all I can afford," Ranma stated sharply, obviously annoyed.

The jeweler smiled, "Well said, son. I'll tell ya what. Because you seem like a nice kid, I'll throw the men's band that matches this ring for free. I have to say, you may be monetarily poor, but you are the richest person to come in here. You are full of passion and love, and those are much more important than money. I wish you the best,"

"Thanks. I'm gonna need all the wishes in the world," Ranma mumbled, walking out of the store.

-End Flashback-

Back in Akane's room, Akane was waving her hand in front of Ranma's face.

"Hello? Earth to Ranma! Come in Ranma!"

"Huh? Oh, uh, what's up, Akane?"

"I just thought you'd like your tatami. I'm going to bed now. You were out of it for about five minutes! I was starting to worry," Akane frowned, concerned.

"I'm ok…just thinking, is all. I think I'll hit the sack as well. G'night Akane," Ranma put the rings in the bottom drawer under his boxers. He watched Akane get into bed.

_Man, how could I ever have called her uncute? She's totally hot. She could have any guy in the world. I'll tell her how lucky I am tomorrow, an' when Mom an' Pop show up, I'll ask her ta marry me._

Ranma fell asleep, a smile on his face. 

I hope I'm getting better with this story. Your suggestions are most helpful! Thank you all for reading! I promise I'll update again as soon as possible. Being a full time nurse, balancing a fiancé, and taking care of everything else in life takes a lot of time, but I'm trying my best. I'm waiting to see how it turns out as well. Read and review! The more reviews I get, the more I want to write!


	4. Chapter 4

A lot of people are watching this story. I'm surprised! A lot of people have been leaving nice comments, and no flames in the reviews. Also a surprise. Maybe this is a kinder, gentler than the one I remember, or maybe my story is actually good. Anyway, I bring you Chapter 4! 

-The nightmare-

_"Ranma, you can't keep winning like this an' expec' ta make money! Yer ruinin' me here!"_

_ "What're you saying? That I have ta lose?"_

_ "Jus' throw a couple o' fights…tha's all. Yer odds o' losing are 25:1…so, fer every hundred yen placed as a bet, if ya lose, ya make 2500 yen. Seein' as how our average client bets 20,000-100,000 yen at a time on one o' yer fights, ya could make a pretty good profit if ya lose,"_

_ "So, who am I fightin'?"_

_ "I know ya won't hit a girl, so I found one willin' ter go against ya,"_

-In the ring-

_ "In this corner, we have the Champion! Ranma Saotome! And in this corner, the Challenger! Akane Tendo!"_

_ "WHAT? No, I can't go through with this!"_

_ What's the matter, Ranma? Don't want to hit me?" Akane was smirking._

_ "Of course I don't!"_

_ "Good! That will make beating you to a bloody pulp all the more enjoyable!" Akane said as she delivered an uppercut to Ranma._

_ "You left me!" SMACK!_

_ "You ABANDONED me!" KICK!_

_ "Akane, please stop,"_

_ "Not this time, Ranma! Not until you're dead or unconscious!" She yelled, delivering a punch to Ranma's gut._

_ "Akane…why?"_

_ "Because…you're…a…pervert…and…a…jerk!" A blow followed every word._

_ "Akane…I'm sorry…I…love…you,"_

_ "Too late Ranma! I don't care!" As her foot came down onto Ranma's back, a sickening crunch was heard. He was dead._

_-_End nightmare-

"GHAAA!" Ranma shot out of his tatami panting.

"What's wrong, Ranma? Why are there tears in your eyes?" Akane frowned, very concerned.

"I-it's nothing. Just a bad dream is all,"

"What was it about?"

"Don't worry about it, Akane. Just go back ta sleep,"

Akane got out of her bed and assumed the lotus position in front of Ranma. She reached out and touched his cheek, causing him to flinch, "What's bothering you, Ranma? Something's wrong, and I want to know what. Does it have to do with the past five years?"

"It kinda does…it also has ta do with the future. But it's just a bad dream. Dreams can't hurt ya," Ranma moved his cheek away from Akane's hand.

"Ranma, what's REALLY bothering you? You have something on your mind causing you to have nightmares. So, what is it? I'm NOT letting you leave this room until you tell me," Akane pressed, tearfully.

"Akane…I'm not sure if I'm ready to say it yet…"

"Just say it, Ranma. It can't be any worse than anything you've ever told me before," Akane wasn't expecting what she was about to hear.

"Ok, Akane…it's just…that…well…I'm the luckiest guy in the world. I mean; I never expected you to go along with this whole thing. I never thought I'd ever sleep in this room…ever! A part of me has wanted to for a long time, but..." Ranma blushed.

"What, Ranma? What are you saying?" Akane was thoroughly confused.

"You're the most important person in my life, Akane. I can't live without you. I…I…ILOVEYOU!" _There. I said it. That wasn't so bad._

Akane gasped. "Ranma? Are you serious? You LOVE me?"

"Yeah, so, go ahead. Kick me out of your room, throw me out the window, whatever. I know how much of a pervert you think I am…" he wasn't given the chance to finish. Akane had pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"W-what was that for?" Ranma said, shocked and out of breath.

"Ranma. I was waiting for a long time for you to hear those words come from you. I love you too. More than you'd ever know. And do you know what?"

Ranma shook his head.

"You're not a pervert. You never were. It took me a long time to figure that out, but with the help of my counselors I was able to realize that I was the perverted one. You were too innocent to be a pervert, until you became a stripper," Akane smirked.

"You mean…you mean you're not mad at me?"

Akane laughed and kissed Ranma lightly on the lips. "Of course not! Now let's get some breakfast,"

"Yeah, uh, ok," Ranma said, still recovering from the kiss.

Meanwhile, Nabiki and Soun were waiting for Akane to start cooking.

"Decided to sleep in, dear sister?" Nabiki said with a lop-sided grin.

"Ranma, son, how was your first night with Akane?" Soun asked eagerly.

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Ranma and Akane simultaneously screamed.

"Honestly, let me start cooking breakfast. How does sausage and eggs sound to everyone?"

Three voices bellowed, "GREAT!"

"M'kay. It'll be a little bit, then," Akane replied, smiling.

Akane made breakfast, and Ranma helped set the table. Once everyone was seated and served, Ranma said, "Umm…I kinda have somethin' to tell everyone,"

Nabiki looked skeptical. "Ooookaaay…"

Soun looked interested. "Well, what is it, son?"

Akane just smiled, knowingly.

"Well, this morning I had a nightmare. Akane woke up, an' she asked about it, an' I didn't wanna tell her at first, because I knew what brought it on, but I told her eventually. An' now, I'd like ta announce that I love her. An' she loves me. Just thought you all would like ta know. But that does NOT mean we're getting married today! We just felt like it was time ta make our feelings for each other known," Ranma explained.

"I was NOT expecting that," Nabiki stated with a shocked look on her face.

Soun started a crying fit. "Is it true…Akane? Do you…love Ranma?"

Akane smiled, "Yes, dad, it's true that I love Ranma. I think I always have,"

"Now, that we've gotten that out of the way, Akane has practice today. We're going to be working on chi attacks, an' maybe some fence-running," Ranma declared.

"Don't work my little girl too hard, Ranma. She's not used to the same training methods you are," Soun warned.

"I know that, Mr. Tendo. But a martial artist's journey is filled with peril, an' unless you don't want Akane ta inherit the dojo, a Grand Master of the art needs ta properly train her. Which leaves me. We ain't goin' on a trainin' journey in the mountains or nothin'…just ta the vacant lot behind Ryoga's parent's house, an the fence I used ta walk on during the walk to school," Ranma clarified.

"Well that seems acceptable. Do your best, Akane! Make Daddy proud!" Soun said, crying again.

-A few hours later-

"Not quite, Akane. Ya got it ta launch that time, but ya need ta focus yer aim. Concentrate on th' target an' let go once you've built enough chi," Ranma corrected.

"Ok, I'll try. Why is this so hard, Ranma?" Akane said, frowning.

"Chi based attacks are centered on focus. If ya can't focus on two things at once, it ain't gonna work. Just try it again on that garbage can lid over there," Ranma encouraged.

"Ok. Here it goes!" Akane launched a green beam of chi energy at the garbage can lid, and sent it flying. Suddenly, someone screamed.

"Who's there?" Ranma yelled.

"RANMA! PREPARE TO DIE!" a familiar voice called out before a familiar umbrella landed in front of Ranma.

"Ryoga! You're interrupting Akane's training!" Ranma chastised as Ryoga leaped over the fence into the lot.

"Well, I believe this lid belongs to you," Ryoga angrily stated, tossing the garbage can lid to Ranma. "So, were you showing Akane one of your chi attacks?"

"Actually, Ryoga, I was the one who launched that chi attack," Akane proudly stated.

"Ranma! You're training Akane? That's great! By the way…you're looking a lot happier since I last saw you. I'm glad to see that. Mind if I watch Grandmaster Ranma at work?" Ryoga happily inquired.

"Sure, Ryoga! Ok, Akane. Try that last move again…this time, I want to see a bigger blast," Ranma said.

"Kay. Here goes!" Akane took up a stance, and started creating a ball of chi, this one bigger than the last one.

"HEEEEYYAAAA!" Akane let a large beam loose at the trash can lid, which was pushed through the fence and imbedded in the wall of the house on the other side.

"Wow! That was great, Akane! Ranma, you are a great teacher!" Ryoga proclaimed.

"That was pretty darn good, Akane. I think we can stop with the chi attacks for today. How is your balance? Feel like doing some fence training?" Ranma asked with a huge grin.

Akane blushed, "Umm…well…my balance isn't so good. I can run across narrow walls, but I haven't gotten the hang of walking on fences yet,"

Ranma nodded, deep in thought. "Ok, then. Ryoga, I need you to wait here while I get some tools and materials. Feel free to spar or practice katas with Akane until I get back,"

"Ok, Ranma. What do you want to do, Akane?"

"Well, I'm ok with sparring, if you are," she said with a smile.

"Alright then. Get ready, because here I come!"

A couple hours later, Ranma returned with a few lengths of 2x4 and some tools. He started rigging up a balance beam using the longer lengths edgewise to the ground, and the smaller lengths he bolted perpendicular to the longer boards. After a while, he wiped the sweat off his forehead and looked at his work.

"BREAK!" he shouted, and Ryoga and Akane stopped their sparring.

"Ok, Ryoga. How did Akane do?"

"Well her form has improved even more than it had been, and her attacks are now fast enough that I could barely see her arms! I think you should teach her the Kacchu Tenshin Amaguriken sometime soon. I think she might be ready for it," Ryoga reported.

Ranma watched as Akane's face lit up, so he walked up to her, put his hands on her shoulders, and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "Ya might be ready for the move, Akane, but I don't think you're ready for the Chestnut Fist training just yet. I know Mr. Tendo would kill me if he found out his 'little girl' was learning how ta pull chestnuts from a fire. Do you know how many trips I took ta Doc Tofu's during that training?"

"That's a good point, Ranma. I can wait to learn that technique. Let's focus on this contraption you built for now," Akane stated, notably shaken by the sudden image of having her hands bandaged every day for a month.

Ranma eagerly nodded, "Right, um, ok! I want you to walk as far as you can on this railing. It's 45mm wide, about the same as the fence I walked on when we went ta school. Just try your best not ta fall off,"

Akane did fine for the first five feet, lost her balance, but regained it by putting her foot on the broad side of the wood.

"Very good, Akane! You didn't touch the ground! I'm almost sure that you'll do fine on the fence. We can start that tomorrow, after my parents show up again. Let's break for lunch. My treat," Ranma said, winking.

"Sure! I'd like that, Ranma," Akane said with a blush. "Where are we eating?"

"Ya know, I've got a craving for some okanomiyaki. How about Ucchan's?"

"Kay,"

"Ranma, I'm going to go now. See you around, huh?"

"Alright, later Ryoga!" Akane and Ranma waved goodbye to their friend as they walked to Ucchan's.

_Oh, a customer!_ Ukyo's daydreaming was interrupted by the sound of the bell above the door to her business, and she ran from the back room to the diner.

"Hey, Ucchan! We need some food over here!" Ranma demanded jokingly.

"Sure thing, Ranma-honey! What would you like, Akane?"

"Umm…the seafood special looks good," Akane replied.

"Two with the works and a seafood special coming up!" Ukyo announced, twirling her spatulas. "Don't forget, Ranma. You start work today in a few hours. I have your uniform in the back. I'm sure you'll find it a bit…feminine, but it's not as tasteless as Konatsu's outfit," she added before serving Akane's order and half of Ranma's.

"Whatever, Ukyo," Ranma rolled his eyes. _Geez, it can't be any worse than that latex nurse's uniform I wore on College Night._ Ranma thought.

"So, Ranma…how's life treating you? Everything going well?" Ukyo questioned.

"Yeah, Akane learned a chi attack today. I'm her sensei now, ya know,"

"Oh, that's great! I'm sure you're a fine teacher!" Ukyo stated, doing her best to look happy.

"He's really tough to work with, but he's more tolerable than Happosai," Akane teased.

"Oh, yeah? Well you're a stubborn tomboy!" Ranma teased back.

"Well, it's obvious that you two really love each other. I'm happy for you both. It's about time you realized your feelings for each other," Ukyo noted.

"Yeah, about that…Akane, it took a lot of rigged fights ta pay for this, an' I intended it ta be yours someday. I know we've been moving kinda fast an' all, but th' truth is…I love you more 'n' anyone in the world. I KNOW I want to spend th' rest of my life with ya," Ranma pulled a moldy velvet box from his pocket, "Will you marry me? I mean, officially? Without our dads' interferrin'?"

Ukyo teared up, "Ranma…that was beautiful! Even coming from you! What is your answer, Akane?"

Akane blushed, "Of course I will, Ranma!"

"Here's seconds! In celebration of Akane's official engagement to Ranma, these are on the house!" Ukyo happily announced, flipping the Japanese pizzas onto the proper plates.

Akane opened the moldy box, and gasped. "Ranma…it's…amazing! What a beautiful sapphire!"

-Flashback-

"C'mon son! Ya can't jus' keep beatin' on these guys like that!"

"And why not?"

"How d'ya expec' me ta give ya 800,000 yen in a week if ya can only bring in 100,000 in a day? Ya gotta lose on purpose! Then I can give ya whatever ya need!"

"Fine. Bring in the next guy,"

"I've heard a lot about the great Ranma Saotome. Let's see how ya do against Slasher!"

Ranma didn't even flinch as the throwing knife imbedded in his shoulder.

"Yeah, well, so ya got a lucky shot in," Another knife grazed his cheek. "Fine, two lucky shots," Ranma let his fist fly, barely touching Slasher.

"Is that all ya got?" Slasher grabbed Ranma's throat, and threw him out of the ring. Ranma lost. He left with 165,000 yen, and bandages over most of his upper body. The first in six fights that he would lose.

-End flashback-

"Ranma? Why are you crying?" Akane asked, concerned.

"Akane, that is no sapphire. It's a blue diamond. A 2 carat blue diamond," Ranma explained. Ukyo gasped.

Akane was shocked, but went on, "Well, the ring is very pretty, too. What is it? 24 ct. white gold?"

Ranma suddenly found the floor quite interesting. "It's platinum. That ring was the only one that really suited you. An' I looked everywhere for the perfect ring. I went ta pawnshops, chain stores, even shady characters in alleys…but nowhere I looked had the perfect ring. Then, one day as I was comin' off a particularly heavy night of drinkin', I wandered ta Tokyo, one of the richer areas, an' came ta this place called the Tanaka Gallery, or somethin', an' I saw this ring…it was perfect! Just like you, Akane. I had ta get it! I lost six fights ta get that ring…and it was worth th' humiliation of losin', too," he explained.

"Ranma…I can't believe it. I never would have thought that I would ever have a ring like this. It must have cost over a million yen!"

Ukyo cut in, "Nah, Tanaka has nice stuff, but they don't profit much off their jewelry. Couldn't have cost more than 800k," she explained.

"Yeah…the guy threw this in, too…for free…" Ranma showed the plain platinum band he wore on his left ring finger. Ukyo and Akane both gasped.

"Ranma? Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"Not really, Akane,"

"Well, I love you more than anything else in this world," Akane gushed.

"Good, 'cause that's how much I love you, too!" Ranma smiled weakly, before kissing his bride-to-be on the lips softly.

Ukyo was crying, "That's so sweet, but I think that if you're done eating, you should go. Ranma does have to get ready for work, and I need to compose myself,"

"I suppose you're right, Ukyo," Ranma and Akane said at the same time.

"See ya later Ucchan!" Ranma said, as he left.

"Bye Ukyo!" yelled Akane, as she ran to catch up with Ranma.

Ukyo just shook her head and smiled. _Even if I wasn't the lucky one to get that ring, I can still be happy for Akane._

"HE WHAT?" Soun was sitting at the table when Akane walked in behind Ranma and told her dad what Ranma had done at Ucchan's.

"Yes, Dad. He proposed and gave me this blue diamond ring!" Akane explained again.

"Akane. Ranma's parents are coming tomorrow. We'll have to have the wedding…" THUNK! A mallet to the head interrupted Soun.

"We'll have the wedding when Ranma and I are READY! Got it?"

"Of course Akane. How silly of me," Soun sweatdropped as he rubbed the back of his head.

Nabiki walked in just then. "What's going on here? You two are making more noise than Ranma next to Xian Pu in her cat form,"

"Nabiki! Look what Ranma gave me today!" Akane waved her hand six inches from Nabiki's face. Nabiki gasped, then nearly fell trying to sit down.

"Th-th-that's a Tanaka piece! It must have cost a fortune! Where did Ranma get the money for THAT?" To say Nabiki was shocked would have been like saying Mu Tzu couldn't see very well.

Ranma came into the dining room and leaned against the doorframe. "Well, Nabiki, I think you know EXACTLY where I got the money for that, considering you were the one placing the most bets," Ranma smiled crookedly.

Nabiki narrowed her eyes. "What are you talking about, Saotome?"

"Did ya think I wouldn't recognize the angry stare ya gave me the entire week I threw those fights?" Ranma walked up behind Nabiki, put his arm over her shoulders and leaned in close to her ear before continuing. Nabiki paled. "Now then. I'll say this only once. I lost those fights, not to piss you off, because I had no idea that you were placing bets. It was a private fight club, an' I had no idea you were there till I started throwin' the fights. That's when you stared at me through your disguise, an' I recognized that look. I lost those fights so I could buy this ring for Akane. Think of it as an investment. Besides, I nearly broke even from your debts thanks to your generous wager that first night,"

"Nabiki! What is he talking about?" Soun demanded.

"Umm…remember how you said I had to pay for my own schooling, Daddy?" Nabiki asked, looking frightened.

"Well, go on…"

"Yeaaahh…well I discovered this fight club in the warehouse district. They have a ring in the old ice factory, and like Ranma says, very exclusive. Well, a friend of mine was able to get me in the betting pool. Imagine my shock when Ranma showed up to fight. The first week was easy money. Everyone was betting against him, so the odds were in my favor. Then, once everyone realized how good he was, I had to bet more and more money to gain a profit. Then, all of a sudden, he started losing. That first fight, I figured it was a fluke…but during the next five, I noticed something. Ranma, you only struck out following your opponents' attacks. I doubt most people could tell the difference, but I know you. When your opponents went to strike, only then did you start your attack, always landing the blows a second to late,"

"And what's your point, Nabiki?" Ranma was annoyed.

"My point IS…that I was never able to finish college because of you,"

Ranma sighed, "Nabiki, did it ever occur to you that all them years of rippin' people off finally came back to ya?"

Nabiki had nothing to say. Instead, she started crying and ran to her room.

"I've never seen her do THAT before," Akane said, stunned.

Ranma looked at Akane. "Never seen her do WHAT before? Show regret, or cry? I kinda feel bad for her in a way, but it seems ta me like her karma ran over her dogma,"

Soun started shaking with anger, "Ranma! That's a terrible thing to say!" then he muttered under his breath, while calming down, "Though I suppose you DO have a point,"

"I'll go talk to her," Akane said, rolling her eyes and heading up the stairs.

"Nabiki?" Akane said, stopping at her sister's room.

"Come in," Nabiki managed, through sobs.

"Nabiki, do you want to talk about it?" Akane frowned, putting her hand on her sister's knee.

"Not much to say, really. Ranma was right. Never thought I'd say that, but he's right. I played with people to make a profit. Ever since Mom died, I've been playing with people, never thinking how my actions were hurting them. I was only concerned with making a fast buck. Of course, I never thought he'd be at the fight club; fighting, or betting. But he was. I guessed he was pretty desperate for money. I should have bailed when I saw that his odds were decreasing. I should have known he'd be pressured to lose. But I didn't. And that night, the match against the guy who called himself Slasher, I bet all of 500,000 yen I had saved for tuition for the next two semesters, trying to get the rest of the money I needed to finish my business degree. I was left with nothing. And I blamed Ranma. It wasn't fair that he had to make all that money, while I lost everything," Nabiki started crying again, then stopped when she saw Ranma standing in the door.

"You think THAT'S bad? I had ta lose SIX TIMES ta pay for Akane's ring! How much of the winnings do ya think I actually got? Ten percent? Twenty percent? Did ya ever stop an' think what the fighters actually brought home? Of course not! Why would you? Listen ta me, Nabiki. That fight you witnessed brought me 165,000 yen. That's it! I knew the fight master was lying ta me about the numbers an' all, but I didn't care! Money was money! It didn't matter if I had ta lose, or win, or whatever. I needed money, I needed that ring, and I needed Akane. That money was the only way I could get Akane! But all you care about is YOUR money! That's all you EVER care about! Why doncha go and marry Kuno? Maybe THEN you'll be happy!" Ranma ranted.

Nabiki's eyes teared up, and she looked down at her feet. "You're right, Ranma. I never thought that with all the money the fight master was raking in, that the fighters were getting barely any of it. Nor did I ever consider what it must've felt like for you to lose,"

"You DO, of course, realize that you were at two fights where the loser DIED, right?" Ranma sneered, seeing Nabiki's shocked expression. He stopped sneering, though, when he saw tears in Akane's eyes.

Nabiki put her hand to her mouth, "Ranma…you don't mean…they were actually dead? I thought it was all staged!"

Ranma pulled off his shirt, revealing a large scar on his left shoulder.

"I suppose you thought that was fake blood, an' a trick knife, then?" Ranma glared.

Akane fainted on her sister's bed. Ignoring her sister for a moment, Nabiki ran over and hugged Ranma. "I am so sorry. I had no idea you were actually hurt during that fight, Ranma. You have to believe me!"

"Humph, I don't care WHAT you thought. Ya think that was the only loss where I was seriously injured? Maybe ya'd like ta see the scar on my thigh from the scythe the day after Slasher. Maybe ya'd like ta see the burn mark on my back from the fire whip the day after that! Or perhaps the acid burn on my foot from the time after THAT! And not ta mention the multiple rib fractures, broken arm, an' cracked skull…but those were pretty common even before I joined the fight club," Ranma proclaimed, showing Nabiki every mark as he listed them.

"Akane woke up. "Ranma…you went through all that…for me?"

Ranma looked surprised, "Geez Akane. I been through worse with Saffron. It's not that big of a deal,"

Nabiki frowned, "I have a lot to think about. Can you two please leave?"

Ranma put his shirt back on. "I gotta go ta work, anyhow. Bye, Akane. I'll be back in a few hours,"

Akane frowned, "We need to talk when you get back, Ranma."

Ranma waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, we'll talk tonight,"

Nabiki whispered, "Ranma? I'm so sorry," as Akane closed the door behind her.

"Ukyo? I'm here," Ranma announced.

"Good! Quick, come with me," Ukyo dragged Ranma to the back room, and splashed a bucket of water on him.

"EYAH! That's cold!" Ranma replied in a high-pitched voice.

"I know, but this way, you'll be able to fit in this," Ukyo explained, holding up a short black skirt and white top with a brass nametag that said RANMA.

"Is THAT what I'll be wearing?" Ranma stared at the sailor suit.

"Yep. All you need to do is serve the tables, and bring out drinks. At the end of the night, I'll help you with the dishes. Don't worry, it'll be easier than working for the Amazons,"

"Okay!" Ranma cutely replied. 

Ok, end of chapter 4. Hope I'm slowing things down, I know it's been a wild ride. Some say I'm derailing the characters, most say the story is too fast-paced, but don't worry…there is a reason to the rhyme. I just haven't figured out what it is yet. I'm thinking ten chapters ought to get things done? Please read and review! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! I can't wait to see how this story ends! Can you? As always, thanks to my faithful readers. This story would not be possible without you. Special thanks to brown phantom and Ryan L. Spradling. Thanks for the consistent reviews, guys! And thanks to my less consistent reviewers; as well. All reviews are appreciated! ^_^

"Order up, Ran-chan! Table two!"

"Coming right up!" Ranma excitedly called, running to the grill and grabbing the plates. The dinner rush was hard work, but not nearly as rough as the dinner rush at the Cat Café. Things started slowing down after a couple hours. By the end of Ranma's shift, only a couple customers remained.

"We do the dishes now, right Ucchan?" Ranma said as the last two customers left.

"Thank you, come again! Yes Ranma, now we do the dishes, and talk about your pay," Ukyo agreed.

In the pantry, Ukyo started washing, while Ranma did the drying.

"So, Ranma. How much do you think is a fair wage?" Ukyo asked, handing a spatula to Ranma.

Ranma started drying the spatula, "Well, I dunno, Ukyo. For the amount of work, an' the type of work, how's 700 yen an hour sound? I mean, I made some pretty good tips tonight," Ranma said, drying a plate Ukyo just passed to him.

"Yeah, I can manage that. Konatsu worked for peanuts. I'd never expect you to do this job for his wages," Ukyo rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I heard he just wanted ta be close ta you, an' that was payment enough for him,"

Ukyo laughed, "Yeah, that's about right. He was so interested in working in Tokyo, though. He relocated to work at my restaurant there,"

"Why?" Ranma stopped drying the bowl he was drying, as Ukyo drained the sink. They went into the dining area and sat at the counter.

"Well, I was really depressed after you left. I thought maybe I had something to do with you leaving," Ukyo explained.

"Nah, it wasn't your fault. I left for a lot of reasons, but none of 'em were because of you," Ranma stated.

"I'm glad to hear that. So; we're still friends, right?" Ukyo looked sad.

"Of course! Why wouldn't we be? The weddin' wasn't all your fault. It was Xian Pu and Kodachi I was mad at, but I understand that I was never really clear about who I really loved," Ranma looked at the floor.

"No prob, Ranma. It's pretty clear now. And I'll understand if you don't want me at the next wedding,"

"Hey, leave the explosives an' battle spatula behind, an' you're welcome ta come!" Ranma smiled.

Ukyo hugged her; smiling. "That means so much to me, Ran-chan! I promise on my honor I will be on my best behavior,"

"I'm glad," Ranma hugged her back, smiling.

"Here's some hot water for you, Ranma. Go change, and I'll let you go back to your fiancé,"

"Kay. Thanks, Ukyo. It's nice ta have ya back,"

"Likewise, Ranma. Now get outta here!" Ukyo grinned.

Ranma went into the back and changed back into his Chinese outfit, then said goodbye to Ukyo before leaving.

"I'm home!" male Ranma announced back at the dojo.

"Welcome back, Ranma! How was your first day of work?" Akane asked with a smile.

"It was nice ta be earnin' an honest livin' for the first time in a while," Ranma smiled back at his fiancé.

"Glad to hear it! Now, let's go to my room. There's a lot I want to know," Akane stated seriously.

Ranma looked at her glumly, but nodded and followed Akane to her room.

"So, what do ya wanna know, Akane?" Ranma asked once they were in the room.

"Well, I want to know every detail of what you went through after you ran away,"

"Well, I s'pose ya deserve that much," Ranma said sadly. "Most of it ain't exactly pleasant, and some of it is pretty gruesome. If ya start feelin' uncomfortable, let me know right away," Ranma warned.

Akane nodded, unsure if she really wanted to hear this story.

"It started when I left, obviously. Not wanting ta be found, an' knowing a motel was out of the question due ta someone findin' my whereabouts, I decided ta find an abandoned building ta live in. Abandoned residences ain't exactly easy ta find in Japan, an' I wanted ta stay close by, so I chose the old Nerima warehouse sector. Of course, they're workin' on tearin' most of it down, but five years ago, they weren't. So I set up comfortable livin' quarters in the abandoned Honda plant. I discovered the fight club in the old ice factory, when I noticed a bunch of traffic in the area the first night I got there. I followed the cars ta the ice factory, and snuck in unnoticed. They had a ring built in the middle of the floor, an' a cage above the ring that was used for cage matches. It was on a rope an' pulley. Anyways, after watchin' a couple fights, I thought I'd talk ta the fight master. A course, I had ta show that I wasn't a cop an' that I wasn't wearin' a wire. I swore myself ta secrecy, that I'd tell no one about th' club while I was fightin' there. They didn't pay too good, considerin' people's lives were on the line, but it was generally agreed that that was the risk involved. After a year an' a half, they realized I could hold my own against anyone there, an' while I never killed anyone, I'd come close ta paralyzin' one of their best fighters. The Boss called me ta his office, an' said I'd have ta start losing if I wanted ta keep makin' money. You know what happened there, right Akane?" Akane nodded.

Ranma continued, "Anyways, after I got your ring, I decided I needed a diff'rent line of work. So, I started walkin' around, stoppin' at gas stations lookin' for work. No one needed my help. Bein' a mechanic was out of the question, 'cause I don't know nothin' 'bout cars, an' no one needed a cashier. So, I kept walkin' until I found the red light district. A new strip club had recently opened, an' they needed both male an' female dancers. I applied for both. Sakura said I had a very bright future in the adult entertainment industry, not that I wanted that. Th' rest is history,"

"Ranma, if you lived in the Honda plant, why were you in that warehouse?" Akane asked.

"I woke up one mornin' ta the sound of bulldozers tryin' ta crash into the wall. I figured it was time ta move before I got crushed,"

Akane giggled at that, but said "Goodnight Ranma. I'm glad we could have this talk,"

"Same here, Akane. It feels good ta get that out in the open. G'night Akane. See ya in the mornin',"

The next morning, Akane was up early cooking breakfast, when she heard a familiar voice call out.

"OPEN THE GATE!"

"Nodoka! And…you," Akane glared at the panda holding a sign that read, "Hello, Akane!"

"Ranma's not up yet, nor is anyone else, but I can see I'm going to need to make more food. Care to help, Auntie?" Akane smiled.

"Of course, dear. It will be nice to see my son again. How is he?"

"He's better since he's been here, but I'll let him explain himself," Akane stated.

After Genma had his hot bath, he joined his wife at the table. Soon, Ranma came down the stairs.

"Aww, crap. I forgot you two were coming. Hi mom, how've ya been?"

"Son, is that any way to treat your parents?" Genma asked, raising his voice.

"Do ya really want me ta use the Anything Goes Final Attack on you, old man?" Ranma was bristling.

Genma backed off, "Now son, let's be reasonable, now. We're all mature adults here,"

Nodoka added, "Well, most of us are. Genma is the weak link in the chain,"

"Is that anyway to talk about your husband?" Genma asked, surprised.

Nodoka sipped her tea. "Yes,"

"Saotome, old friend! So nice to see you again! What's it been? Five years?" Soun came downstairs, followed by Nabiki.

"Well, look who's back! There's…much to discuss," Nabiki looked out of sorts as she said this.

Ranma was the first to notice something out of place. "Somethin' wrong, Nabiki?" He looked at her with a slight smile.

"It's nothing, Ranma. Just…I dunno," Nabiki looked at the food Akane had just placed in front of her as she sat down.

Genma started eating as well…then he started going for Ranma's food. Oops.

"Old man, I'm sick of you tryin' to steal my food," Ranma calmly stated, while blocking Genma's hand and throwing the old man out into the koi pond. The panda held up a sign, "The boy's gotten better!"

The rest of the meal went peacefully, while Akane, Nabiki, Ranma and Soun caught the new visitors up to what had been going on since Genma left the Tendo's.

"My son was hiding in abandoned buildings and doing dishonorable things for money?" Nodoka went for her katana.

"Please, mom…nothin' I did was any more dishonorable than what Pops did during our ten year trainin' journey. Of course, I would NEVER try ta marry off my son for profit, or trade him for food, nor would I con people ta do my bidding," Ranma stated, rolling his eyes.

Nodoka sighed, taking her hand off the handle of the katana, "You know, Ranma? You may not be a man amongst men, not with that curse of yours, anyway. But you are still much more of a man than my pathetic husband here. And, given that he raised you, you've overcome a lot to get where you are. For that I am proud of you, Ranma. I'm so glad we can go back to being a family! I'd like to see your diploma, if you don't mind, Ranma,"

"Sure, I'll get it!" Ranma stated, getting up and stealing Genma's rice bowl. "Too slow, old man! Don't ya know ya gotta be ready for anything? You're sooo sloppy, old man!" Ranma taunted. Genma didn't even try to stop him. He knew Ranma was stronger than he was, which was his ultimate goal. The panda wept, as he held up a sign, "I'm so proud!"

Ranma came back down stairs, holding a moldy, torn piece of paper. He set the empty rice bowl on the panda's head.

"Why are YOU so proud, old man? You had nothing ta do with my trainin' for the past five years! I got better to get THIS!" Ranma said loudly, holding his diploma so the panda could read it. When the panda face-faulted, Ranma handed it to his mother.

"Oh, my. Well, I wasn't expecting YOU to become the new Happosai. Tell me, SON, do YOU have a collection of bras and panties? Aside from the ones Ukyo gave you as part of your uniform, I mean?" Nodoka reached for her katana.

"I'm nothin' like that old freak! How DARE you even COMPARE me to that dirty old man? Just because I can do THIS," Ranma made himself invisible "And THIS…RANMA FIRE BUUURRST!" he threw a firecracker into a tree after reappearing, "and even a little of THIS" Ranma used a chopstick to launch Genma into the stratosphere in the same manner Happosai did with his pipe, "DOES NOT make me ANYTHING like that geezer! Is everyone clear on that?" Ranma shouted.

"Nodoka was convinced. "Ok Ranma…just…calm down. I was just making sure Grand Master Status didn't make someone a pervert. I wasn't trying to upset you, honey. I'm sorry,"

"I have a great idea!" Soun spoke, trying to ease the tension. "Let's all go to the beach! It'll be fun!"

"Ya know, it's been a long time since I've been ta the beach. It'll be nice ta get outta here for a few hours. We might even have a chance ta train, Akane!"

Akane looked worried, "Training? At the beach? Won't someone get hurt?"

"Nah. We'll find a spot where no one's around. I wanna teach ya some chi moves using sand an' water," Ranma elaborated.

"Oh, that sounds fun!" Akane exclaimed, smiling.

Ranma went to change and put on a bathing suit, and the rest of the family packed, as well. Akane removed her ring, so as not to lose it at the beach. She was so excited that she was going to show Ranma how well she could swim! Nabiki went into Akane's room, and was a bit surprised that Akane was changing with Ranma in the room, though their backs were turned to each other.

"Ranma, you're STILL wearing that same bathing suit from high school? It looks ready to fall apart at any minute! Here, borrow one of mine," Nabiki held out a modest one piece that was black with gold trim.

"Ok, thanks, Nabiki!"

"Oh, and Ranma? You don't owe me any money for this. Just keep it. Ok?" Nabiki smiled. After the conversation yesterday, she decided she wasn't going to be the only one who hadn't changed.

Ranma bowed. "Thanks, Nabiki," _I must have really gotten through ta her yesterday._

The group got on the bus, and they headed to the beach. Ranma ran off to find some prime real estate for their towels and coolers, while Akane and Nabiki headed for the volleyball court. Soun, Genma and Nodoka followed Ranma.

"How's this spot?" Ranma asked

"This looks good, honey," Nodoka grinned. _Even when he's a WOMAN, he's manlier than my husband. I'll have to talk to that fool panda later._

Ranma proceeded to put suntan lotion on, but Nodoka did her back. Ranma returned the favor. Soun offered some to Genma, who held up a sign, "I don't need it" Genma flipped the sign, "I'm a panda!"

"I wanted you to get my back, Saotome," Tendo explained

Another sign appeared in the panda's paw, "Oh, ok," The panda discarded the sign and applied the lotion to Soun's back. Then he ran off to the water.

Ranma had just put the last towel and umbrella in place. "Kay, we're all set here! I'm going for a swim, then I'm gonna find Akane so we can train!" Ranma got to the water and what he saw shocked him.

"Akane! Are you alright?" He shouted, seeing his fiancé about ten meters from the shore.

"I'm fine, Ranma. I can swim now!" She beamed.

"How on earth didja learn to cook AND swim in five years?" Ranma asked, stunned.

"Well, without you around bringing trouble everywhere you went, I had a lot of time doing the things I couldn't do. I saw my counselors on Mondays and Wednesdays, took cooking classes on Tuesdays, and did swimming lessons on Fridays and Saturdays. Thursdays were taken up by martial arts, and Sunday was housework day," Akane explained.

Ranma smiled, "I see. And, uh, just how long did it take for you to learn how ta swim?"

Akane looked down at the water, "About a year and a half,"

"Hey, cheer up! At least ya learned! Besides, you're a better swimmer than most other people, of course that's probably due to your martial arts training," Ranma explained. _ I almost said 'brute strength' instead of 'martial arts training'._

"Thanks, Ranma. Coming from you, that means a lot! C'mon! I want to practice with my chi some more! Race you to shore?" Akane smiled.

"Sure! On your mark, get set…GO!" They took off for shore, with Akane in the lead. "Stupid girl legs. If I was a boy, I'D be winning," Ranma lamented.

Back on shore the two ran off to a secluded section of the beach, but stopped when they saw a familiar face.

"Hey, if it ain't Doctor Tofu! Heard ya got yerself a family!" Ranma called out.

Kasumi appeared next to her husband, holding a young boy.

"Oh, my…It's been a long time, Ranma. Where have you been?" Kasumi replied. Doctor Tofu was still in shock, and he just stood there as if he was looking at a ghost.

"Well, I was living in…" And Ranma told Kasumi and Doctor Tofu all about the past five years, with the four part harmony and full orchestration, when Doctor Tofu finally snapped out of his shock.

"Wow, I'm glad to see you looking so well, all things considered. Let's go back to our towels, and Ranma and Akane can finish their story,"

Back at Ono and Kasumi's little part of the beach, Ranma and Akane finished their tale of what had transpired after Ranma came back.

"Well, it's good that everything has worked out between you two. That ring must have cost a small fortune, Ranma," Tofu said. Ranma whispered the price in the doctor's ear, so the women present wouldn't hear.

"I see. That was quite a good deal, two for the price of one. And the men's band alone would have cost at least 700,000 yen. Congratulations! I hope you'll invite us to the wedding," Doctor Tofu replied.

"Of course we will!" Akane exclaimed happily.

"So, this is Matsura," Ranma stated. "How ya doin' little guy? Ya never met me before, but I'm your uncle,"

"Oh, my…Ranma, right now you're his aunt," Kasumi noted.

"Ha ha ha! Right you are, honey! Ranma, I understand that you are a man, but at the moment, you have a woman's body…"

"Unca not girl!" Matsura corrected, interrupting his father.

"Ya got THAT right! Ranma exclaimed, a bit surprised at this statement from a two year old.

"Oh my. It seems Matsura can read auras. That must come from your side of the family, Ono,"

"Well, um, yes…though, this does surprise me a bit. He's a little young to read auras so well. His rapid progression must come from YOUR side, Kasumi,"

Ranma and Akane blushed at the scene unfolding before them.

"Akane and I have some trainin' ta do. We'll stop by the clinic sometime," Ranma said.

"Ok, you two. Try not to get hurt! And Ranma? Do take care of yourself. We missed having you around, and I'd hate to see Akane in the emotional slump she was in while you were gone," Ono replied.

Ranma put an arm on Akane's shoulder, and suddenly there were several pairs of eyes on them. "I'm not leaving Akane ever again. I promise to take good care of her for the rest of my life. On my honor,"

"Um, Ranma? People are staring," Akane noted, looking embarrassed. Ranma dropped his arm and backed away, blushing. All the eyes turned away, and went about their business.

Ranma and Akane bowed to the Tofu family, and ran off to find a secluded area of the beach. When they found one they noticed a woman holding a katana pointed at a panda.

"Now see here, husband," the woman said, "Even though my son has done some very unmanly things in the past five years, I've done some research and found that YOU have done much worse. I won't kill you, though I should to preserve the family's honor, but know this: If I EVER hear about or see you doing anything dishonorable again, you WILL commit seppuku, or if you refuse, I'll use this katana on you myself. Luckily, your son may indeed restore this family's honor, as he has enough to go around. Do I make myself clear?" The panda held up a sign that read, "crystal" Nodoka finished, "Good. Now, let's go back to our spot, and finish this pleasant trip," Genma flipped the sign, and the other side said, "yes dear".

"Oh, Ranma. And Akane. I'm very sorry you had to witness that. I'm so glad you didn't turn out like your father, Ranma. It's not your fault that you turn into a girl. But you never really do. Even as a beautiful woman you still act like a man, except when you're in the kitchen. But I suppose learning to cook became second nature while you were travelling with my husband, who never learned to cook. So I forgive that, son. Especially since there will be times that Akane won't be able to cook. Like when she's sick, or in labor…"

"MOM!" Ranma yelled, blushing. Akane blushed, too.

"Sorry dear, but you DO want to continue the Saotome family lineage…right?" Nodoka put her hand on her katana.

Noticing this, Ranma recovered, "Of course, mom, but not right now! We're not even married yet! Though I would LIKE ta be…soon…when Akane and I are ready,"

Nodoka relaxed her hand, "Of course son. I understand. We'll be out of your way now. Have fun, kids!" Nodoka dragged the panda back to their towels.

Akane observed, "That went rather well, don't you think, Ranma?"

Ranma nodded. "Okay, Akane…try this: make a ball of chi, and aim it at the water's surface,"

Akane did, and two huge waves made a part in the water. "Wow! That was cool!" Akane exclaimed.

"Yeah, that was pretty good. Now, try standing at the water's edge, an' move the ball of chi from one hand ta the other as fast as you can, and launch it!"

Akane did, but she also increased the ball's size as she moved it from hand to hand. As she did this, she noticed the water forming a tower around the chi ball. And the pillar of water was growing with the chi ball.

"Akane! Stop!" Ranma warned, but it was too late. Akane launched the chi and the water spout zoomed across the ocean, gaining momentum and becoming increasingly bigger. Ranma launched his own chi at the water spout, and it dissipated.

"Ok, that was good, Akane…IF your goal was to create a hurricane! NEVER increase your chi buildup in an attack like that! Once you form the water spout, it will grow on its own, before dying completely! That is a very powerful attack, and a lot of people would have been hurt if I hadn't launched my own chi!" Ranma explained.

"I'm sorry, Ranma. So, keep the chi at the same size, but increase the speed?"

"Yeah. Try it one more time," Ranma encouraged.

Akane tried the attack again, this time keeping the ball of chi softball sized. The waterspout formed, and Akane released. The pair watched as the waterspout grew to about seven meters in diameter before collapsing in a giant splash.

"That was perfect! See what I mean about the water spout growing, then collapsing?"

"Yeah, where did you learn that, anyway?" Akane asked.

"Part of my Amazon training," Ranma shrugged. "Let's try a sand blast, now. This one is very tricky, so do everything as I say," Ranma warned. First, create a chi ball…basketball sized," Akane did. "Now, keeping it in ball form, throw it to the ground," Ranma moved behind Akane as she threw the ball of chi into the sand, which created a wall of sand around the pair that spread out nine meters and disappeared. The pair was now standing in a crater about a meter deep.

"I like that one, Ranma. How did I do?" Akane asked, beaming.

"That was perfect! Now, try it in the water," Ranma ordered.

Akane moved to the water, just far enough that her feet were constantly submerged. She made the chi ball appear, got it to the right size, and dropped it in the water. A semi circle of water formed around her, and spread out into a massive wave.

"Like that?" She asked. "It didn't seem to do much. It just created a wave,"

"No, it created an IMPENETRABLE wave. Not only did the water create a wall, but that wall also contained parts of the sea floor. Take a step forward, Akane,"

"AIIEEE! Why the sudden drop?" Akane asked, now standing neck deep in the water.

"The chi went all the way to the bottom, an' pushed the sand an' rocks up ta the top of the wave, creating a wall of sand and water. Anyone can survive a sand blast or a water blast, but that attack makes the wave feel like a cement wall when it hits," Ranma explained.

Akane nodded, smiling. "That makes sense. I'm worn out…can we stop for now?"

The pair went back to their towels, and Soun was the first to speak.

"Son, did you see those waterspouts? The first one almost made it to this part of the beach! And with clear skies, too!"

"Um, dad? I made those using my chi," Akane said sheepishly.

Soun hugged his youngest daughter and cried, "My little girl is learning so quickly! I'm so proud!"

Nodoka hugged Ranma, "You are an excellent teacher, son. I'm very proud of you,"

"Indeed!" Genma's latest sign read, a shocked look on the panda's face. He reminded himself again not to mess with Ranma.

Ok, so, that's chapter 5! Hope you all enjoyed it! About the bathing suit thing…I found out the hard way that swim suits don't last forever. I had the same one for ten years, and the last time I wore it, I got out of the pool and saw that it had ripped cleanly all the way to the waistband. So, I made sure Ranma got a new suit. ^_^ As always, thanks for the reviews! Also, thanks to those who have added me to their favorite authors list, and this story to their favorites. That means more than you know! Stay tuned for chapter six! It may be a while, as I've got some organizing of thoughts to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, people, pay attention! This is chapter 6. I'm speeding things up again, so deal with it! Not by much, mind you…just enough so that chapter 10 will do this story. Enjoy! As always, thanks to my loyal reviewers, especially brown phantom, Ryan L. Spradling, and zeltronica. You guys are the best!**

One week later, Akane and Ranma were watching T.V. together with Nabiki after breakfast, when a news bulletin caught their eye.

"There was a fire in Nerima's warehouse district last night in the abandoned Hikashi Ice Factory, apparently caused by an aging electrical system. Fire fighters were surprised when they discovered that there were people inside at the time of the fire. There seem to have been several survivors, and the search for more people continues," the reporter announced.

"C'mon, Akane! We have to help!" Ranma jumped up from his seat.

"Ranma? What's gotten into you?" Akane asked, surprised. "I know martial artists are supposed to protect the weak, but why not let the pros do their job?"

"Damn it Akane, I know those people! I have ta go see what I can do! If you want, you can stay here, but I am going to help in the search!" Ranma exclaimed.

"Go ahead, Ranma. I'm not coming," Akane said, defiantly.

Ranma ran out the door alone, and jumped on the roof tops, taking the fastest route to the warehouse district. He got to the scene, and paled when he saw paramedics taking a familiar person to the ambulance.

"Boss! Boss, I saw what happened on th' news! Are you gonna be alright?" Ranma asked the man with second and third degree burns on his arms and face.

"Kid, why did ya come here? Ya should be out, livin' life…not worryin' about some criminal organization,"

"I'm a martial artist. My honor won't let me stand idly by while people who helped me durin' hard times need my help," Ranma explained.

"Yer a good kid. I always liked ya. Ranma, if ya find anythin' at all in the ruins, keep it, will ya? An' please…they haven't found Goro or Hachiro yet…mebbe ya could help 'em?" Boss pleaded, before the paramedics closed the doors to the ambulance.

"I'll do my best!" Ranma shouted through the ambulance doors, before running into the remains of the ice factory.

"RANMA!" a feminine voice called out.

"Akane? Why are you here?" Ranma asked, while digging through the rubble.

"You know my father…he said to come help you. Something about a martial artist's duty," Akane huffed.

Ranma shrugged, "There are two people we need to find. The firefighters left, not knowing how many people were in there. Boss said there were two people not accounted for. We need to find them,"

Akane and Ranma started removing bricks, charred pieces of wood, and other objects, when Akane called out.

"RANMA! HELP!"

Ranma ran to his fiancé, who pointed at an arm sticking out of a pile of bricks. Ranma quickly reduced the pile, and frowned.

"Goro didn't make it. Help me lift him out, Akane,"

After lifting the dead Goro from the hole and setting him on the sidewalk, Ranma saw why Goro had perished. Underneath his body was the tin cash box.

"That's an accountant for ya. He an' Nabiki woulda made a great couple," Ranma said to himself.

"I found a leg, Ranma!" Akane yelled out.

Ranma ran to the other side of the site, and helped Akane dig out the second body.

"He's alive, but just barely! I'll take Hachiro to the hospital on my back. No time for an ambulance!" Ranma announced. "I'll notify them that there's another body here. You can go back home, if ya want, Akane. We're done here," Ranma said, throwing the slight man over his shoulder and grabbing the cash box.

"No way. I'm coming with you!" Akane stated, crossing her arms.

Ranma ran as fast as he could to the hospital. His passenger groaned.

"Just hang in there, Hachi. You'll be alright," Ranma soothed.

At the hospital, the nurse said, "Take him into the pediatric burn unit. The third floor, turn left out of the elevator, and follow the signs,"

"Kay. Thanks!" _The whole club musta been in there, if the kid's burn ward is where I gotta take this guy._

A few hours later, a doctor came into the waiting room where Akane and Ranma were sitting.

"You may see him now. He's in rough shape, but a week or two here will get him back on his feet," the doctor explained.

"Glad ta hear it! C'mon, Akane!" Ranma grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room where Hachiro was laying in bed covered with bandages.

"Where's Boss an' Goro? I tried ta get 'em out…"

"It's ok…Boss is fine. He's in th' adult ward. Goro…didn't make it. But he saved the cash box," Ranma said, holding the tin box out to Hachiro.

"Keep it. We have no use fer it anymore. Ah'm sure Boss told ya as much anyways,"

"Yeah, he did. I just wanted ta give it ta you," Ranma explained.

"Nah. You've earned it, boy. Ya saved my life. I kin always make more money once ah git outta here. Mah question is, why'd ya save me? We was fighters. Ah coulda killt ya with that knife, if you was standin' three inches ta th' left,"

"It was agreed that I would lose that fight, 'Slasher'. I wouldn't a let you outright kill me like that. C'mon, you really think I'm that bad of a fighter?" Akane gasped, learning that this man gave her fiancé the scar on his shoulder.

"Yer th' best fighter ta ever come ta fight club. I never seen NOBODY fight like that before you came. I thought I woulda had ta kill ya ta win, but there's no way I coulda come close ta killin' ya. An' you was holdin' back! I could tell. Useta be a martial artist mahself, ya know. Ah let mahself be contaminated. Started drinkin'. Started doin' drugs. I seen it startin' on you. You was still in th' drinkin' stage, hadn't moved ta th' hard shit yet," Hachiro breathed, then continued, "Boy, you've cleaned up real good. Ya even got yerself a girl. Do yerself a favor. Keep yer life. Don' give up. Even if yer girl dies, like mine did, don't become me,"

"Hachiro, on my honor, I swear I will continue practicing the art…no matter what happens,"

"Good…glad ta hear it. Ah'm kinda tired now…thanks for everythin', Ranma,"

"Take care, 'Slasher'. Let's go Akane. We're done here. Let's do some chi training. Bein' in the old neighborhood gave me an idea," Ranma said, as the older man closed his eyes.

Ranma led Akane to his former home. "Here we go. Feel free ta practice here. Nothin' you can break that ain't already broken, an' the puddles of water are fun ta play with once you figure out how," Ranma explained.

"Ok…but what can you do with a puddle of water?" questioned Akane, a bit confused.

Ranma walked to a puddle, and focused his chi into his index finger. He swirled his finger just above the water, which then formed a small tornado. As Ranma continued to draw the whole puddle upward, he continued the rapid twirling motion. Then, he released it. The high speed of the water knocked a pinhole in the wall. Akane clapped loudly.

"That's great!" she exclaimed.

"An' if I use the ice soul, I can freeze the water into an icicle. Quite a powerful technique, huh?"

Akane came to the realization that when using chi, anything could be a weapon. She had an idea.

"Ranma, what if you added sand to the water, like on the beach?"

"Wouldn't work too well. I tried it in the Honda plant. Basically, what happens is, the sand falls to the floor, 'cause there ain't enough water for the sand ta flow through," he explained, shrugging. "Now, you try with the puddle over there. It's bigger than this one, so should be easier ta practice with,"

Akane focused her chi into her finger, and followed Ranma's example. Soon, she had a water whip about the thickness of a .046 gauge guitar string that was about ten feet long. She discovered she could use it as a whip only a couple of times before the whip became too short to do much damage. But that first hit sliced through the cinder block wall. Instead of launching her chi, she let it dissipate, and the water fell harmlessly to the floor.

"That IS a fun technique, Ranma! I'll have to practice it with a glass of water,"

"Yeah, that'll work too. You're doin' quite well, Akane. You pick this stuff up pretty quickly," Ranma encouraged.

"Ranma, what's in that box you're carrying?" Akane asked.

"This was the cash box Boss kept in his office. Dunno if there's anything in it, or if all the cash was burned up. Might as well open it, huh?" Ranma stated, opening it.

"5,000 yen notes?" Akane asked, completely stunned.

Ranma flipped through the bills. "Actually, only half the stack is. The rest are 10,000 yen notes. There's over two million yen in here," he replied, not fazed at all.

"What are you going to do with it, Ranma?"

"I'm gonna give it ta Nabiki, so she can get her school stuff taken care of. I have no use for this kinda money, an' I'd rather see it go to someone who can use it ta better themselves," Ranma said.

A couple hours later, when they got back to the dojo, Soun and Genma were playing Go, and Nabiki and Nodoka were watching T.V.

"Nabiki, will ya come ta the dojo for a sec?" Ranma asked.

"Ookaaay," Nabiki glared. She followed Ranma to the dojo.

"Nabiki, remember that fight club?"

"Yes,"

"Well, it burned down. The accountant didn't make it. The boss did. So did 'Slasher'. Akane and I saved him. He's pretty burned up, but the docs say he'll live. Goro, the accountant, was crouched over this box when he died. I want you ta have it. The boss refused ta take it, an' 'Slasher' said he didn't want it, either. I have no use for this kinda money, an' I know ya wanted ta finish school, an' I know it ain't enough ta finish, but it's a good start," Ranma held the box out to Nabiki, who opened it.

"Oh my Kami…there's over two mil in here! Ranma, why are you doing this?"

"Mostly, because I can. I know you hold it against me that ya couldn't finish school, so…" he couldn't finish, because Nabiki had pulled him into a hug, crying.

"Ranma! Thank you so much! Wait until Daddy hears about this! Oh, Ranma, I'm so happy!"

"I'm glad. I only hope it's enough ta pay for my interest, if not my debts," Ranma joked.

Nabiki flinched, "Ranma, this pays for EVERYONE'S debts. I can't keep being the Ice Queen of Nerima. It has done more harm to me than good. You helped me realize that. And now, to just GIVE me this? After all I've put you through? Words aren't enough to describe my happiness. Thank you Ranma. All I have to do is get some money for books. This will cover my last four years of tuition. Thank you so much!" she cried, giving Ranma another bear hug.

"Daddy! I'm going back to college!" Nabiki announced, running noisily into the living room.

"WHAT?" Soun asked loudly, quite stunned.

"Where did you get the money?" asked Genma.

"That's wonderful, Nabiki!" exclaimed Nodoka

"Ranma gave me the money. Apparently, he saved one of the fight club members from that fire, and discovered the body of the accountant who died saving the fight club's total winnings. The boss of the operation agreed Ranma should take the money," Nabiki explained.

"How much IS there?" Soun asked, wondering if he could cover any remaining expenses.

"A little over two mil. Just enough for tuition. I'll probably just get a job to pay for books. The coffee shop next to the college always needs help," Nabiki said, seeing the worry on Soun's face. "It seems I have some phone calls to make, so I'll be in my room. Let me know when Akane has dinner ready,"

Akane hugged her fiancé. "I'm so proud of you, Ranma! You've made my sister so happy! Wanna help with dinner?" Akane smiled.

"Sure!" Ranma replied, grinning, as he kissed her lips softly. Akane blushed.

After dinner, Nabiki had an announcement to make.

"Everyone, I've contacted the school, and I can start this upcoming Fall Semester. The coffee shop will hold an opening for me when I start school. All I need now is my Yaffa drawers back from Ranma. I have a dresser he can use in my room while I'm gone," Nabiki smiled.

"Sounds good ta me!" Ranma stated.

After everyone had retired to their rooms, Akane and Ranma sat on Akane's bed and talked.

"Ranma, how do you feel about the wedding being held next month?"

"I dunno Akane. I mean, things have been goin' pretty good so far. I don't see why we couldn't. I wouldn't mind the weddin' bein' next month. Nabiki won't be in school for another two months, an' I want her ta be there for it. An' it would be nice bein' married to ya," Ranma thought aloud.

"I'm glad. Hey, why don't you sleep in my bed tonight, Ranma. I don't mind," Akane replied.

"You sure, Akane? I mean, I don't mind if it's okay with you. An' we'll be wearin' clothes, right?" Ranma looked concerned.

Akane giggled. "Of course will be wearing clothes, silly! What kind of girl do you take me for, Ranma?" she smiled.

"Alright Akane. I promise I won't try nothin',"

"I won't promise that I won't try anything, but if I do, I expect you to go along with it," Akane whispered in a sexy tone.

"I-I'll do my b-best, Akane," Ranma stammered, looking nervous.

"Oh, don't worry, Ranma. A little petting and kissing never hurt anyone," Akane smirked. "Now, be a good boy and join me in bed," she finished, getting under the covers.

Ranma gulped as he got under the covers. Akane took his arm and put it around her waist. She put her own arm around his and grabbed his butt.

"A-Akane…w-what are you…?"

"Silly boy. I've always been a butt girl. And you DO have a cute butt. It's so round and firm. It's nice to be able to lie like this," she explained.

"Not that I'm complainin' or nothin', ya just surprised me, is all," Ranma stated, still a bit surprised at his fiancé's bold statement.

"So, Ranma, what's your favorite part of a woman's body?" Akane asked.

"Never really thought about it. I know what I like on YOU, but I never really looked at anyone else the same way as I look at you,"

Akane was surprised. "Wait, you NEVER looked at anyone else but me?"

"Well, of course I noticed pretty girls. I just never looked at their body's much. I mean, Xian Pu has nice breasts, an' Ukyo has nice arms an' pretty hands, an' you have a very pretty face, which looks better with your short hair. You do have a nice butt, an' I like your legs…I guess your legs are my favorite part of you," Ranma decided.

Akane moved her hand to Ranma's waist. "Wow, I never thought I would hear that from you. So, when you look at a woman, you focus on what you think is the best part? You're not a breast man? Or a butt man? Or a leg man?"

"I'd rather see a woman for who she is, rather than what she looks like. I mean, ya can't tell if ya like a person jus' by lookin' at 'em. Ya have ta get ta know 'em first. I didn't think you were cute until I learned how nice you were. Even though I denied it all the time, an' told you the opposite of how I felt about ya…"

Akane interrupted him. "Wait, all the times you said my legs were too thick, or that I was uncute, sexless, had a flat chest…you were telling me how attractive I was to you?"

"Well, yeah, sort of. I mean, ya don't have breasts like my girl side, but yer body is perfect for me. I mean, you're beautiful! So what if your breasts are smaller than most other girls'? It don't matter, because if they were any bigger, you wouldn't look right. Maybe I should stop diggin' my own grave here,"

Akane stroked his chest and smiled. "I understand what you're saying, Ranma. You're telling me I'm perfect the way I am,"

"Well, yeah…but only because you are,"

"I love you, Ranma," Akane said dreamily.

"Love you too, Akane," Ranma kissed her lips. She returned the kiss. They rolled so that Ranma was on top of Akane, and they continued to kiss, as Ranma stroked her hair, and she stroked his spine. After a while, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Soun, Genma and Nodoka were the first ones awake in the Tendo home. The three adults quietly made their way to Akane's door and opened it. They discovered two bodies in one bed, intertwined, yet fully clothed

"Looks like they're pretty close to marrying, eh Tendo?"

"Right you are, Saotome,"

"It's best if you two don't rush them. They'll let us know when they want the wedding to be. It's obvious that day will be soon. Let's just leave them be for now,"

"Right you are, dear. What do you think, Tendo,"

"I agree wholeheartedly, Saotome,"

Akane awoke to voices outside her room. She roused Ranma.

"Our parents are just outside the door. Shall we surprise them, dear?" Akane whispered mischievously.

"I think so, honey," Ranma answered, just as quietly and in the same tone Akane used. The two tiptoed out of bed, and Ranma opened the door.

"WHY ARE YOU OUTSIDE OUR ROOM?" Akane yelled.

The elders all looked terrified.

"Well, dear, you see…" Nodoka started.

"It's like this, Akane…" Genma.

"Come, now, Akane…we didn't mean anything by it…" Soun.

"STOP PLANNING OUR MARRIAGE! BUTT OUT OLD MAN!" Ranma shouted, kicking his father through the roof and into LEO.

"I'm getting angry…" Akane started, her aura glowing red.

"I suggest you two get outta here. You know what an angry Akane's like," Ranma said leaning against the doorframe.

Nodoka and Soun made themselves scarce.

"That was amusing,"

"I haven't had that much fun since we were teens!" Akane agreed. "Shall I start breakfast?"

"I think so. I'm really hungry," Ranma said, his stomach rumbling.

Nabiki came out of her room, groggy. "What is going on out here?"

"Just our meddling parents causing trouble, Nabiki. We took care of it," Akane said, hugging Ranma.

"Oookaay. Where's my coffee?"

"I'll start the coffee while you make breakfast, hon.," Ranma offered.

"Sounds good," Akane agreed.

The trio went down stairs, two to make breakfast, and one to sit with the others. Genma came back, a panda, of course, and sat at the table.

"That explains the hole in the ceiling," Nabiki muttered.

Ranma brought Nabiki her coffee, and Akane followed with the food a few minutes later. Everyone ate breakfast, and Ranma took Akane's hand when everyone had finished.

Ranma cleared his throat and watched as everyone turned their heads to him.

"Akane and I have an announcement. Akane?"

"We want to be married. Ranma?"

"We were thinking next month!" They said simultaneously.

"That's wonderful news! Nodoka, start making out the invitations!" Soun said.

"This calls for a celebration!" added Genma, holding up a sign in one paw and a sake bottle in the other.

Nodoka simply nodded.

After breakfast, Ranma took Akane to the path they used to walk on their way to Furinkan High.

"Hop up on the fence, Akane. I think you're ready for this now," Ranma said.

"Alright, Ranma. I'll try," Akane jumped up on the fence, landing on one foot and balancing quite nicely.

_Wow, she really has gotten better at balancing! She looks so graceful up there. _"Okay, Akane…just like you practiced,"

Akane started to walk on the fence, and not once did she lose her balance after the first meter. She grew more confident, and picked up speed. Soon, she was jogging.

"You're doing great, Akane! You're almost as fast as I am!"

At the end of the fence, Akane jumped down.

"What do you think, Sensei? Am I ready for my brown belt yet?"

"I think that can be arranged. Let's go shopping!" Ranma said, pulling Akane into a hug. "Let's take a walk to Yamado's,"

About an hour later, the couple got to Yamado's Martial Arts Supply.

"Yes? What can I do for you? Looking for anything in particular?" an elderly man with a long white beard asked.

"Actually, my student here is in need of an upgraded belt," Ranma explained. The old man glared.

"A little young to be a Master in the arts, aren't you? May I ask what your style is?"

Akane and Ranma both replied, "Anything Goes,"

"I see," the old man nodded, frowning. "And what qualifications do you have? I can't sell a new belt of a different color to just anyone. Nor can I request a demonstration, as I am unskilled in that style, though I am familiar with it. I have a green belt in that style, after all. What color are you looking to buy?"

"Brown," Ranma snapped, clearly irked.

"Well, that is a rather advanced belt, 'Sensei'. A little young to be teaching this particular art. You would have had to defeat a Grand Master to have the qualifications required to upgrade your 'student'. What proof do you have?" The old man condescended.

Ranma pulled out a moldy paper from his pocket, and handed it to the old man.

"Let's see…what? This cannot be! In all my years, I have never seen this certificate! Not only are you a Master, but a GRAND Master in Anything Goes? And HAPPOSAI actually signed this, too! Four years BEFORE he went senile, in fact! Well, this is interesting. Alright, Ranma Saotome. I ask that you please forgive my insolence. Too many black belts are handed out to unworthy individuals for me to be able to trust anyone. But to see that Happosai, of all people, turned over Grand Master status to you makes me believe that you are more than worthy of the title. Please, help yourself! The belts are on the back wall,"

"You KNEW Happosai?" Ranma balked.

"Of course I did. I know most of the martial arts Masters in Japan, and one or two from China. A shame that he died, though he had lived well beyond his years. Happosai had a unique teaching style, but a very effective one, though his techniques alone were unable to defeat him, as he kept all the good ones for himself. Of course, one could never defeat him using what he taught, which leads me to believe you had one or more Sensei's,"

"Well, I had some Amazon training, as well as some techniques developed by my Pop, an' some techniques I developed on my own. Thanks fer the help…what's yer name?"

"Just call me Yamado," the old man smiled.

"C'mon, Akane. Let's find you a belt!" Ranma stated while pulling her to the back of the store.

"This one fits!" Akane happily stated, when she found a belt that did indeed fit. She and Ranma headed to the counter to make their purchase.

"Will this be all? Would you like me to embroider the lovely lady's name on this? Free of charge, you know," Yamado offered.

"Sure! What do you think, Akane?" Ranma checked, before making a final decision.

"Okay. That would be fine!" Akane beamed, never having her name on a belt before.

"Akane, is it?" Yamado typed it into the automatic sewing machine. "And the family name?"

"Saotome," Akane said, dreamily. Ranma's mouth hung open.

"Akane, why didja say that?" Ranma whispered, sounding irked.

"Because that will be my name soon, won't it?" Akane whispered back, worry filling her eyes.

"Yeah, okay. As long as you're happy, that's all that matters," Ranma whispered happily.

"Saotome, huh? So, you two are married, or perhaps, brother and sister? Not that it matters. Just the curiosity getting the better of this old man," Yamado explained.

"Well, we will be married soon. So if she wants Saotome on the belt, put Saotome on the belt!" Ranma smiled at his fiancé, who smiled back.

Yamado beamed. "Alright, just one more question, and I'll fire the machine up. What color would you like the thread? I would not recommend red or brown, of course, but any other color will look fine,"

Akane looked at the thread spools lined up on pegs behind the counter.

"Gold!" She almost shouted, noticing that her favorite color for embroidery was there.

"An excellent choice, my lady. Right, gold it is then! Would you like the Kanji characters or the Hiragana?

"Kanji, please," Akane smiled.

"It'll be about fifteen minutes, or so. This is a rather old machine, and it takes a while to do the stitching. Feel free to look around while you wait,"

After walking around the store, and deciding that they would come back later as there was some items that interested them, Akane and Ranma thanked Yamado for his time and left the store with Akane's new belt.

"Let's go home, honey. I have an announcement to make regarding our wedding date. July 21 work for ya?" Ranma asked.

Akane squealed, and hugged her fiancé, "Oh, Ranma. I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Akane. And, I'm starving. Let's go home an' eat,"

"Anything special you'd like for dinner?"

"Yakisoba, miso soup, and chicken teriyaki. Do we have everything for that?" Ranma asked, then continued, "We can stop by the market on the way home, if ya need to,"

"Yes, we'll need to pick up some chicken, and I make my own sauce, so I'll need things for that, too," Akane said. The couple walked hand in hand to the market.

**Okay, that was a long chapter! But this story still isn't done! Chapter 7 will be the best one yet! Am I boring anyone with all these side stories? Let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally! Chapter 7! [Insert disclaimer here] Thanks to all my reviewers! Especially brown phantom, zeltronica, and Ryan L. Spradling. Apparently, the side stories haven't bothered anyone. Oh, and, ****THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMON SCENES!**** Don't like LEMONS, don't read this chapter! Though you may miss a good part of the story if you skip this chapter. Or not. I haven't decided how it will go yet. Just thought I'd get the A/N out of the way. Now on to Chapter 7!**

At the market, Ranma noticed Akane picking out a great number of ingredients.

"Um, Akane? Is all that really necessary?" Ranma was worried.

"Of course! I told you, I make my own sauce. From scratch. No pre mixes or canned goods. I do it all myself. It's always better with fresh ingredients," Akane explained with a smile.

"Okay. As long as you know what you're doing…" Ranma said, a bit worriedly.

From the market, Akane went straight home, with Ranma following behind her holding the bags. When they got to the Tendo dojo, Nabiki was waiting by the gate.

"Where have you been, Akane? Daddy and I are starving!"

"Don't worry, Nabiki. There will be plenty of food for everyone," Ranma explained, slightly annoyed. After all, he had two whole chickens, among a lot of other things, in three grocery bags in his hands.

Akane started cooking the meal, while Ranma helped with the teriyaki sauce.

"So, um, let's see…I added the garlic, red pepper, soy sauce, black pepper, vinegar, mirin, sesame oil, and sugar, but it still don't taste right…what else am I missing here? Something ain't right…"

"Ranma, you forgot the ginger!" Akane reminded as she smiled.

"Oh, yeah…thanks Akane," Ranma replied, adding 30 cubic centimeters of minced ginger. He tasted the sauce after mixing it up one last time.

"Perfect! The sauce is done, honey!"

"Okay, dear. I'm almost done here, too!" Akane said, smiling.

The two served dinner, and everyone enjoyed the hearty meal.

"This is the best teriyaki sauce I ever had! Who made this?" Nodoka asked.

"I did. But I followed Kumiko's recipe as it was written…a course, I doubled it." Ranma stated proudly.

"Well, it seems my son took into account the double portions. Something my husband has yet to figure out. Of course, this recipe is one of my own, that I gave to Kumiko many years ago," explained Nodoka.

"YOU gave my wife this recipe?" Soun exclaimed, quite shocked.

"Yes. Sauces were never her strong point. She was great when it came to soups and breads, and even meats…but she couldn't make a sauce to save her life, unless it was from a recipe. Most of her sauces are old family recipes of mine," Nodoka stated.

"Well, that DOES make sense," Soun nodded, tears in his eyes from the mention of his deceased wife.

Nodoka smiled. "I believe we have a wedding to plan. Now, Akane. Money's a bit short, so would a Western style wedding be acceptable?"

Akane looked at Nodoka, smiling, "Of course, Auntie! That would be great!"

"Let's NOT invite the Kunos this time, or the Amazons," Ranma stated.

Nabiki winced, "Good idea," she agreed.

"Have you two picked a date yet?" Soun asked.

"How's July 21st?" Ranma asked.

The adults all nodded. Akane smiled. It was only a few weeks away!

"Colors. Akane, what colors do you want for the bridesmaid dresses?"

"I never thought about it, Auntie," Akane looked at Ranma, blushing.

"What are ya lookin' at me for? I don't know nothin' about colors fer a weddin'! Blue, maybe?" Ranma guessed.

"I like blue, too!" Akane smiled.

"Alright, we have a color. All we need to do now is figure out flowers," Nodoka said.

"I kinda like th' flowers we had at the last weddin'," Ranma said.

"Alright, that'll be easy. Genma, I trust you and Soun can decorate the dojo? Try to use blue and white as much as possible,"

"Just leave it to us!" Genma said.

"We'll do an even better job than last time, eh Saotome?"

"Right you are, Tendo,"

Nodoka rolled her eyes, "Okay, that's enough planning for now. Time for bed, husband," she said, dragging her husband behind her in his lotus position as she headed for the bedroom.

"Is it okay if I spend the night at Yoko's tonight, Daddy?" Nabiki asked.

"Of course, Nabiki. That's fine," Soun replied. "I'm going to bed now, myself. Big day tomorrow," he added, stretching his arms before retiring to his room.

**LEMON SCENE AHEAD-LAST WARNING**

"Well, Akane, what do you want to do?" Ranma asked.

"I dunno, Ranma. Let's go to bed. I'm sure we can think of something to do," Akane whispered, her hand stroking Ranma's thigh and her voice oozing sex.

Up in Akane's room, a naked Ranma was struggling to figure things out. "Um, Akane? I never, ya know, did this before,"

Akane, also naked, and straddling her fiancé, replied, "Me either. So let's just see what our bodies want, and go from there. Just because we're naked, doesn't mean we have to go all the way. But just in case, I have condoms in the bedside table,"

Akane kissed a stunned Ranma on the lips. Their kissing grew more passionate as Akane licked his lips, her tongue begging for entry. Ranma opened his mouth, and their tongues licked each other sensuously. Ranma started stroking Akane's butt, as she stroked his hair as they continued to kiss. When they finally stopped for breath, Akane laid next to Ranma striking a very seductive pose.

"Akane, you're so beautiful. I love ya so much," Ranma whispered huskily.

"Shut up, Ranma. Lay on your back, so I can get acquainted with this sexy body of yours," Akane growled.

Ranma laid back with his hands behind his head as Akane used her hands to explore him.

"Akane, that feels so good. Oh, right there. Yeah, I like that," _Who knew a man's nipples were so sensitive?_ Little did he know, she was thinking the same thing.

As Akane moved to stroke Ranma's stomach, she gently bit him on the shoulder, neck, and earlobe.

"Ah-Akane…ooh…that's amazing! EEE that tickles! Maybe stay away from my earlobe, huh, Akane?" Ranma suggested. _ I can't believe she's never done this before! I can't wait ta have MY turn._

_ Ranma's body is amazingly sensitive, considering how hard he can take a hit._ Akane thought. _Wow…he's pretty big down here._

"A-Akane? Not that I'm complainin' or nothin', but are you sure ya wanna do that?" Ranma asked, as he felt her hand running up the flagpole, as it were.

"Mmm, yes, Ranma. I want to make you feel really good," Akane whispered, before kissing his neck, and rubbing her finger over his leaking meatus*.

"Wow, Akane. That's amazing…oh…wait, Akane. Please stop. I can't hold it anymore!" Ranma panicked.

"Shh, it's ok, honey. Just let it happen," Akane soothed, bouncing his large balls with her fingers.

"AHHH-Akane…" Ranma cried, as quietly as he could while shooting off.

Akane pulled her hand away. It was covered with a sticky, yet slippery, white substance. She smelled it. _ Kinda smells like bleach._

"Akane? What are ya doing?" Ranma asked. Akane ignored him.

She licked her finger, and smiled. _ It doesn't taste bad! A bit salty, but also sweet! I could definitely get used to this!_ She finished licking her hand clean.

"Akane?" Ranma asked. _I tasted it before. It's not very tasty. Maybe Akane likes it?_

"Ranma, you taste pretty good. Now, it's my turn!" Akane said, laying back in the bed with her hands at her sides. Ranma kissed her neck and shoulders, grazing there with his teeth occasionally. He bit her earlobe gently, and she moaned.

_That's probably why she did that ta me. It feels good ta her. I'll have ta remember that._ Ranma continued down, stopping at her breasts. He started sucking and licking on her nipples.

"Oh, Ranma! That feels amazing!" she encouraged. _Wow, he's really good!_

While his mouth was busy with her breasts, his hand was stroking her stomach and waist gently.

"YEEEE! Ranma, I'm ticklish there! But it's ok…it feels good when you press a bit harder," He nodded, and lightly applied pressure to her waist. _Her skin is so soft._ He stopped sucking her breasts, and kissed his way down to her blue triangle.

_Is he going to…? Oh my Kami!_ Akane thought as Ranma's tongue reached her nether lips. "Oh, Ranma! Lick it there! No, up a little. No, down…yes! Right there!" Akane encouraged. It wasn't long before Ranma could taste something he couldn't quite place. _It's not pee…it's kinda tangy, like a lime, or oranges, or somethin'…whatever it is, I could drink it forever! I wonder if all girls taste like that. If so, someone could make a fortune sellin' this stuff as a beverage!_

"Enough, Ranma. Stop, Ranma! Please stop! AIIEEE SAID STOP!"

Ranma left his thoughts when Akane screamed. "You okay, Akane?" he asked genuinely worried. Akane was sweating, and out of breath.

"Ranma…I hah…never came so hard in my life! That was…hah…incredible! Just…h-hold m-me?"

Ranma smiled. "Of course, honey. C'mere," Akane pressed her butt against Ranma's groin, as he wrapped his arm around her. "I love you, Akane,"

"Mmm, I love you too, Ranma. We'll have to do this again sometime," she turned to kiss him. "Mmm, you taste good," she noted.

"Only because I taste like you," Ranma said, licking his chin. _She tastes so good!_ Was his last thought before falling asleep.

The next morning, Ranma woke up to a wet feeling below his waist.

"Akane? What are you doing?"

She stopped what she was doing. "Well, it was hard, so I thought I'd fix it,"

"Akane, it's ALWAYS hard in the morning." Ranma replied. "But, I ain't complainin' about what you're doin',"

Akane went back to what she was doing until she tasted that sweet, salty liquid she was craving. Ranma cried out.

"Ah, that felt so good, Akane. Your turn?" Ranma grinned mischievously.

Akane smiled. "Not now Ranma…do you hear something?"

**END LEMON SCENE**

Outside Akane's room, two older men and an older woman were dropping eaves.

"What do you think, Saotome?"

"It sounds like she gave him a blowjob. Remember when we were young, Nodoka? You used to wake me up like that every morning,"

"Well, that was a long time ago," Nodoka blushed, secretly wishing her husband didn't sleep in panda form.

Ranma listened carefully, "Yeah, I hear somethin'. I say we give 'em a scare," the naked boy conspired.

Akane looked at her future husband with a wicked grin. She snaked an arm around his shoulders and looked into his eyes. "What did you have in mind, dear?"

"Just open the door, and follow my lead, honey,"

Akane and Ranma got out of the bed, still naked, and Akane whipped open the door. Naked Ranma was the first thing Genma, Soun, and Nodoka saw.

"WHY ARE YOU STANDIN' OUTSIDE OUR ROOM?" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Akane moved to stand behind him, "EEEK! PERVERTS!" she feigned embarrassment, quite well, I might add.

The three adults got over their shock, and Soun and Genma ran off, with Nodoka whining, "Wait for me, you bakas!" while chasing after them.

"That was fun, Ranma. We'll have to do that again sometime,"

"I think tomorrow, we'll have ta mix it up, an' I'll open the door," Ranma thought aloud, while Akane put her undergarments on.

"Tomorrow? You think they'll do it again tomorrow?" Akane said, putting a sundress on.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Ranma said, fastening the frogs on his shirt. "Let's go make the perverts breakfast now…I'm thinkin' fried eggs , hash browns, an' sausage fer a change,"

"Sounds good, Ranma. What's our plans for the rest of the day?"

"I was thinkin' sashimi, tempura udon, an' sushi fer lunch, an'…"

"RANMA! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Akane fumed.

"Oh, sorry, Akane. Well, how about some fence trainin'? Maybe practice yer chi techniques a bit, an' then I gotta work," Ranma said, smiling. _Sometimes it's too easy!_

"Sounds good Ranma. What about…tonight?" Akane asked, with a sly grin.

"I'm not done explorin' you yet," Ranma returned Akane's grin before kissing her softly on the lips and gently squeezing her bottom. "Enough of this. We gotta make breakfast," And with that, the two lovers went downstairs.

Nabiki noticed the atmosphere change as soon as her sister and future brother-in-law came downstairs.

"Ookaaay, what gives?" Nabiki questioned, looking at the three blushing adults.

Ranma, never one to mince words, plainly stated, "Those three were outside our room while Akane an' I were enjoyin' each other. When we were finished, or at least, when I was finished, 'cause Akane didn't wanna, we got outta bed, an' opened the door, still naked. They got what was comin' to 'em,"

Nabiki laughed, Soun cried, and Akane had to fight to keep herself from hitting her fiancé with a mallet. Nodoka and Genma looked shocked and appalled. It was obvious things would once again never be the same in the Tendo Dojo.

"Anyway, I gotta help Akane in the kitchen. Don't worry, I washed my hands," Ranma smirked, before heading to the kitchen.

"Wow…that was…disturbing," Nabiki stated. Everyone else agreed.

After breakfast, Ranma figured he would continue being suggestive. Akane laughed at his antics, and he loved hearing her laugh. And besides; it was fun.

"We're goin' out ta practice Akane's marital, um, I mean, MARTIAL arts. We'll be back before I have ta go ta work," Ranma smiled at everyone's glares.

Akane decided to play along, "We'll be practicing our MARITAL arts after Ranma comes home after work, though. Just to warn you ahead of time," she smiled innocently, looking a lot like a smiling Kasumi. The elder Saotomes and Tendos at the table face-faulted. Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki were the only ones not face-faulting. In fact, Akane got up to change into her training gi, while Nabiki went to the kitchen to do the dishes.

"Boy that was funny!" Ranma exclaimed, keeping up with a fence-running Akane.

"I guess they only liked the IDEA of us being married. When faced with our physical affection, they seem to shut down pretty fast," Akane observed.

Ranma nodded and smiled at Akane, "Okay, Akane; anything you wanna practice now that you've pretty much gotten the fence covered?"

"Not really. How much money do you have?"

Ranma looked quizzical. "I got about 20k on me…why?"

"I wanted to get some training gear at Yamado's. Remember those training targets?"

"Yeah, but I can't afford one yet…payday isn't for another couple days. You could use another gi, though," Ranma stated.

Akane looked at her battle-worn gi, and nodded, smiling. She jumped off the fence, and took Ranma's hand in hers.

"I love you, Ranma," she rested her head against his shoulder as they walked.

"I love you too, honey," Ranma replied, smiling. Eventually, after an hour or so, they got to Yamado's.

"Back again, ay? Hope you're not upgrading to a black belt already," Yamado glared at Ranma.

"A course not! What kinda master would I be if I did somethin' that irresponsible? She ain't ready fer her black belt TRAININ', let alone the belt itself! Give me SOME credit here, old man! Do ya have any IDEA what I had ta go through for MY black belt?"

"I hate to think of this young girl going through Anything Goes black belt training," The old man shuddered, then continued, "However, I know she'll want to go through with it eventually. I hope you won't be too hard on her when the time comes,"

"Don't worry. I won't give 'er more'n she can handle. Anyway, we just came here 'cause her gi is gettin' kinda worn out. An upgrade might not be a bad way ta go, after all, this one's only 238 gram material," Ranma explained.

"WHAT? In Anything Goes, you need AT LEAST 336 gram material!" Yamado exclaimed.

"Well, my dad never thought that I'd actually want to go on training journeys. He trained me in the dojo. This gi lasted until I met Ranma, and that's when I found myself in worse situations than I thought possible!" Akane stated, slightly miffed that her father would buy her an insufficient gi for her fighting style.

"I see. Well, I suggest you look at the heavy duty gi that we keep in the back. Free embroidery through tomorrow, as well!"

Ranma and Akane walked to the back of the store. Akane gasped.

"7000 yen for a gi? Are they nuts?"

"Let me see, Akane…420 gram gi with reinforced stitching…looks perfect!" Ranma exclaimed. "You're a size 4, right, Akane?"

"Yep. But Ranma, that's too much money!"

"Nonsense, Akane. You'll need this gi for yer trainin' journey,"

"WHAT 'training journey', Ranma?"

"The one I'm takin' ya on fer our honeymoon, o' course!"

Akane hugged him. "Oh Ranma…thank you so much! That means we can seriously start my training?"

"Yup," Ranma affirmed while taking the gi as well as a matching pair of training shorts and pants, one for the summer months, and one for cold weather.

"Alright, this'll be it, then? Total comes to 19,000 yen. This outfit will last you quite sometime, miss. Would you like it embroidered?" Yamado smiled.

"Sure! Akane Saotome, in red Kanji, please!" she enthusiastically replied.

"Feel free to look around some more, while I get this antique started," Yamado said, reaching for the red spool and setting up the sewing machine.

About fifteen minutes later, Akane and Ranma picked up the gi at the counter.

"Hey that looks great!" Ranma said.

"Yeah! It's absolutely perfect!" Akane agreed, smiling proudly.

"You two stay safe, now. Hope to see you again!" _Nice kids, those two. And very skillful! I'll have to find out more about this Ranma Saotome. As skilled as he is, he couldn't have gone unnoticed. I'll have to contact my old friend in Joketsuzoku, Kon Lon, to see if she knows anything about this kid. ESPECIALLY if he has received Amazon training as he claims._

"Now you've got a proper trainin' outfit, Akane. I'll walk ya home, an' then I gotta go ta work," Ranma explained.

"Ok, Ranma. Still, I wish we could spend the rest of the evening cuddling,"

"Don't worry, Akane. We can cuddle all you want after work,"

They got back to the dojo, and Akane went inside after kissing her fiancé goodbye. She stared at his retracting figure headed to Ucchan's.

Akane ran to her room, and put on her new gi. She HAD to talk to her father. She walked downstairs and found her dad watching T.V. with the panda.

"Daddy, can I ask you something, please?" Akane questioned in her sweetest voice possible.

"Um, I guess so, Akane," Soun nervously replied. Akane was angry and he knew it. She NEVER used her sweet voice unless she was absolutely furious.

"Daddy, you never were going to train me past red belt status, were you?" her voice retaining its sweet tone.

"W-whatever gave y-you that idea, Akane?" Soun stuttered, knowing he'd been figured out.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe because you had bought me a gi that was insufficient for proper training in the Anything Goes style," Akane smiled, but it wasn't a pleasant smile.

"I-I-I guess that that's true," Soun was very frightened.

Akane leaned in close to her dad. "Well, daddy, after the wedding, Ranma's taking me on a training journey into the mountains. When I come back, I'll be a first degree black belt. So you have failed as a Master of the Art. Haven't you?" Another unpleasant smile followed these words.

"Well, I wouldn't say I've failed you. After all, I prepared you enough for when Ranma came here. I just had no idea how good he actually was, but seeing how his whole life was one big training journey, it would make sense that he would have been black belt by age 16. I would have NEVER introduced you to the horrors Ranma had to face to get where he was when he arrived here,"

Akane's features softened, and she hung her head, "I suppose you're right, Daddy. I'm sorry. I just want to be the best martial artist that I can be. I guess I was disappointed when Yamado-sensei explained that the gi I had all these years was not good enough for Anything Goes training,"

Soun nodded, now understanding the situation. "Akane. Yamado-sensei has a black belt in Kendo, Karate, Martial Arts Calligraphy, Ti-Kwan-Leap, as well as No Kandu. He also holds a green belt in Anything Goes, which you know to be quite a feat. He has gone on training journeys for thirty years at a time! If that's what you want, then go for it, Akane. But, understand something. Training on that level changes you. You BECOME the Art. You eat, sleep, and breathe the Art. The Art consumes you,"

Akane frowned, "Like Happosai,"

Soun nodded, "EXACTLY like Happosai,"

"Ranma won't let me get carried away, will he, dad?"

"I don't know Akane. What do you think?"

"I'll ask him when he comes home," Akane stated, sitting on the floor watching the T.V.

Ranma came in a few hours later. "Hey everyone! Um, why are ya all lookin' at me like that?"

"Ranma, I'm concerned for Akane, and she's concerned about herself as well. Have a seat and let's talk," Soun explained seriously.

"What's up Akane?"

"Ranma, I don't want you to think I don't WANT to be a black belt, but…I don't want to become a monster, either,"

"Ya mean like Pop? Or Happosai?" Ranma grinned. "Is that what's botherin' you guys? Look, I ain't gonna force anything on ya, Akane. You don't have ta do anything you don't wanna. I'll give ya yer choice of techniques I think ya can learn, an' you can choose what you want ta learn, if ya don't wanna learn all of 'em. An' ya prob'ly won't," Ranma stopped when he saw a look of concern on Akane's face, but at least he was getting through to Soun. He went and sat in front of Akane. "Do ya think I'M a monster?" Ranma got a worried look on his face. _ AM I a monster? Did I never realize that I became my Pop?_

Akane smiled, "No Ranma. You're not a monster…well, in most regards, anyway," Soun face-faulted, and Genma played with a ball while holding up his "I'm just a panda" sign.

Ranma was a little slow to process what she meant. "What do ya mean, 'most regards'? Did I do somethin' wrong?" _What did I do to make her think I'm a monster?_

Akane leaned close and whispered in his ear, "Oh, Ranma. You're not a monster at all. Except, in your pants. But that's hardly your fault,"

Ranma blushed. "Um, I'm not THAT big, Akane…20 cm isn't huge," Ranma whispered.

"Actually, Ranma; that IS pretty big by Japanese standards. You're even large by American standards," she whispered back. "We're going to bed now. I feel a lot better about our honeymoon. Thanks Daddy!" Akane announced.

Soun sweat-dropped. "Have fun, you two,"

Akane and Ranma ran up the stairs blushing immensely.

**LEMON SCENE AHEAD-LAST WARNING**

The two young lovers stripped off their clothes. Ranma was first in the bed.

"Akane, you're so beautiful. I love you,"

"I love you too, Ranma. You sexy stud, you," Akane grinned, cupping his balls in her hand.

Ranma put both hands on Akane's shapely rear. "Your skin is so soft, Akane. Your butt's kinda cold, though. Let me warm it up for ya," Ranma offered, moving his hands over her tight buns.

"Oh, Ranma, that feels good. Think you could do my thighs, also?"

"Mmm…gladly," Ranma replied, nibbling her ear and getting a moan for his effort. He moved his hands down her thighs, paying close attention to the sensitive inner thigh area.

"Ranma…please…touch me," Akane begged, while stroking his buns and thighs, pressing into his hardness.

Ranma moved his hands higher, reaching her moist heat.

"Akane, I wanna try somethin'. Let me lick ya while ya lick me," Ranma suggested.

"Sounds fun. Okay, Ranma. Get down there!" Akane encouraged.

Ranma flipped his legs around so her head was between his thighs. He started licking her furiously, while she was struggling to get his girth in her mouth. She managed to get the first eight centimeters in, but quickly found her gag reflex trying to fit more than that.

"You okay, Akane?"

"Mmhm" Akane affirmed, grinding her pelvis against his face.

_This is so hot! She's gonna make me blow soon. It doesn't help that she tastes so good, either. Man, where does all this wetness come from, anyway? _ Ranma thought.

Akane was having thoughts of her own. _Mmm, Ranma! I don't know why your cream tastes so good, but wow! You always give me so much, too. Hey, you can stop licking me now…I'm getting ticklish. Even a woman has her limits on how much pleasure she can take!_

"RANMA! ENOUGH!" Akane growled, holding back laughter.

"Sorry, Akane. It's just that you taste so good,"

"Apology accepted. Now flip yourself back around and hold me,"

"Sounds good, Akane," he said, wrapping his legs around her small waist and putting his arms around her torso.

"This is nice, Ranma. Even if we never did anything else, I would always be content here in your embrace,"

"Ya know, Akane? I like this too," Ranma agreed._ Just holding her close to my body makes me happy. Is this what true love feels like?_

**END LEMON SCENE**

The two drifted off to sleep, but were awakened the next morning by voices outside their room.

"Not again," Akane said while covering her head with the pillow.

Ranma grumbled, half in dream land, "Jus' ignore 'em. They'll leave their shoes by the door and fall over eventually," He moved closer to Akane, and wrapped his arm around her waist. They slept for two more hours.

**Alright, first and second lemon written. Hope it turned out okay! Hope FFnet accepts it. Hope Chapter 8 goes well. I'm thinking marriage in Chapter 8, kid in Chapter 9, and teenager in Chapter 10. Sound good? Stay tuned! I wrote the lemons so that they could be skipped without losing too much story line. Some people just don't like lemons. *shrugs***


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8, everyone! Enjoy! Usual disclaimer applies. Forgot about one thing in the Author's Notes of Chapter 7. The meatus is also known as the "pee hole". In case anyone didn't know, and was too lazy to look it up. ^_^**

TWO WEEKS LATER…

"Akane! Ranma! We're hungry! Time for breakfast! Quit doing each other, and get your horny butts down here!" Nabiki shouted, banging on the bedroom door.

"Coming! ARGGH!" Ranma was heard, followed by Akane's laughter.

"Ranma, you really shouldn't tease Nabiki like that," Akane whispered, as Nabiki took a few steps back before bolting down the stairs.

Ranma shrugged, "But it's funny!" as Akane rolled her eyes, and got up from her seat on the bed. In reality, they had gotten dressed a couple hours ago, but were planning their wedding to be held one week from this day.

Ranma followed his fiancé out of the room, and the two went downstairs. When they got to the kitchen they noticed Soun and Genma dancing around singing "We're going to have a wedding! The schools will be joined!" Nodoka just sipped her tea at the table, while Nabiki pulled Ranma aside.

"That wasn't very funny, Ranma," she glared.

"Ah, I didn't think it was. Thought it was hilarious maself," he smiled.

"Ranma Saotome, I loathe thee," Nabiki stepped up her glare.

"Love ya too, future sister-in-law," Ranma stated, doing his best Kon Lon impersonation before joining Akane in the kitchen. Suddenly, a voice not heard in ages, called out from the yard.

"Nabiki! How are you? Long time no see!"

"Who the…" Ranma started, going out to the yard to see who was there.

"Oh, hello, Prince Toma. My how you have grown!"

"Yes, well, hello, Akane. It seems that we have a lot to catch up on,"

"No, we don't. I'm marrying Akane next week, an' you're not invited." Ranma plainly stated, leaning against the wall.

Akane stopped what she was doing, when she felt Ranma's eyes burning holes in the back of her head.

"Okay, this is a little ridiculous. Toma, when did you start stalking Nabiki?"

"When I told him to come back when he got older. Now, he's older," Nabiki smiled. _Who would've guessed he would grow up to be so hot?_

"And just when was that?" Ranma asked, coolly.

"Umm, before we left after you defeated him? Why does it matter to you?" Nabiki replied.

"Well I…that is…um…well…I just was hoping I'd never see the spoiled brat again?" _Why DOES it matter? I don't even know!_

Toma nodded, "Very well. I can see that I am not welcome here,"

"Yes you are, Toma-baby. Tell me, do I have to compete in stupid contests with other girls to win your hand this time?" Nabiki smiled, as Toma shook his head.

"No, I do not. There is only room in my heart for one girl. I would hope that girl would be you," the prince replied, smiling sincerely.

"Well, um, okay, I dunno what ta say" Ranma stood dumbfounded.

"Anyway, I have done some thinking while I was growing up. Ranma was right. Playing with people is wrong. I would hope that you have forgiven me for my behavior these past many years ago, and let us get to know each other better. I would like to be a part of your family; after all,"

"Whatever," Ranma rolled his eyes.

"My offer still stands, Toma-baby. If you want me as your wife, I promise to be faithful to you until I die," Nabiki soothed, putting her arm around his shoulder while he blushed.

"Breakfast is ready!" Akane called. Everyone sat down at the table and enjoyed their food. After breakfast, Nodoka spoke.

"Ranma and Akane. Your wedding is to be set for tomorrow. Your fathers have worked very hard to decorate the dojo in preparation, so any training you want to do…"

"Will be done in the bedroom?" Ranma finished.

"PERVERT!" Akane shouted, hitting Ranma in the back of his head with her fist.

Nodoka blanched, "Um, no, dear. All your practicing is to be done outside until after the wedding,"

"Well, I see Ranma found himself a sense of humor," Toma sarcastically stated.

"Ranma found…a lot of things…" Nabiki explained, going through Ranma's past five years with the full orchestration and five part harmony.

"Wow…that made ME depressed," Toma said, his eyes filled with tears. "How could you live like that, Ranma? How could you live with yourself?"

"It's pretty easy if ya just go through the motions an' just do what ya haveta," Ranma shrugged, then continued, "Ta be honest, I have Ryoga ta thank fer gettin' me outta that situation. And I have Akane ta thank fer keepin' me out of it,"

"Well, after hearing all that, I think I have a better idea of why you hate me so much. I mean, I've never had to work, or take care of myself, or anything! I have always had servants doing everything for me, and have never had to want for anything. But I'm not the same "spoiled brat" that I was, either. I want to help people. I want to give back to the community. Nabiki, please take me as your husband, so I may claim my kingdom as king, and have you as my queen," Toma elaborated, while holding out a small black velvet box.

Nabiki opened the box. "Well, if it isn't déjà vu all over again," She smirked and showed everyone the ring.

"Really? With all that money you have, all the treasures at your disposal, ya went an' bought Nabiki the same ring I bought Akane?" Ranma crossed his arms and stared at the young man before him in shock.

"What? No! How is that possible? I wanted to find the perfect ring! I went to Tanaka's in Tokyo, because I couldn't find anything in China…"

"Ranma also went to Tanaka's for my ring. See?" Akane put her hand out for Toma to see. He started crying.

After he stopped crying, he said to Ranma, "I see. Well, you aren't as tasteless as I thought. Congratulations. Guess I'll see you later, Nabiki? I have some things to prepare for our wedding," _And I must find a diamond other than a blue one. I got it! A natural GREEN diamond! Those cost three times as much as the blue ones!_

"Um, okay, but why are you taking my…"

"The band is scratched. I need to get it fixed," Toma interrupted his fiancé, before rushing out of the house.

"Well, there goes James in his giant peach," Ranma noted, watching Prince Toma float away in a giant peach.

"Now, Ranma. That is no way to talk about a prince, no matter who he is," Nodoka chastised.

"But Mom…"

"No buts, Ranma. You must respect him as a prince. He WILL be marrying Nabiki, your sister-in-law, after all," she glared.

"Anyway, MOM, we need to work on getting prepared for OUR wedding," Akane slammed her hands down on the table in front of Nodoka.

Nodoka was unfazed as she got back on topic, "Right, well, Akane. We need to go dress shopping today. Ranma, you need to come along as well. You also need to rent a tux, and Akane needs to come along for that as well, so no arguing!" Nodoka barked at Ranma, seeing the defiant look on the martial artist's face at the mention of "shopping".

"Alright. I see I have no choice in the matter, so whatever. Let's get the shoppin' part over with already," Ranma replied as Akane and Nodoka stood up and grabbed their purses.

As Nodoka and Akane walked to the dress store, with Ranma following at a distance, Akane was window shopping.

"Oh, what a pretty music box! I like that one, too. It looks like a kaleidoscope. Oh! What a cute stuffed bear!"

Ranma made mental notes to himself. He wanted his honeymoon to be especially special, even if it WAS a training journey. Music boxes didn't require electricity, and he liked the kaleidoscope one, too. Even if it WAS 5,000 yen. He figured he'd get the bear after their return to civilization. No use carrying a stuffed animal through the mountains in the rain. As for the first music box? Yeah, right! That one was a multi-song box with 20 punched gears that were about the size of a CD, the box being hand-carved with gold and abalone inlay. He wasn't about to spend a year's salary on a music box! Especially knowing Nabiki would probably get Toma to get it for her.

Finally, the group arrived at the dress shop.

"Honestly, where is that man? RAANNMAAA!" Akane yelled, deeply annoyed.

"Whaddya want?" Ranma said, creeping up behind her holding something behind his back.

"Where have you been?" Akane asked him, in a hushed but angry voice, as Nodoka talked to a sales rep.

"I was right behind ya. Geez, yer uncute sometimes," Ranma replied holding a plain white box out to her. "Open it when we get back ta the house, alright?"

Akane gave him a blank look. "Okay, Ranma," _I wonder what this could be? It's got some weight to it, for its size._

Just then, the sales rep Nodoka was talking to came and spoke to the couple. "Alright, my name is Akane. I'm here to help you look for a dress. Now, I know you're on a budget, but that doesn't mean we can't work something out if you really like a particular dress. After all, you want the perfect dress for your wedding, and you shouldn't have to worry if that perfect dress is a couple thousand yen more than you can afford," the sales rep named Akane encouraged, with a smile.

_Wow, how can two girls with the same name be so different? Sales rep Akane has brown hair and blue eyes, is a couple inches shorter than Akane, and doesn't have a mean bone in her body! _ Ranma thought to himself.

"Thank you, Akane! My name is also Akane, and this is my fiancé, Ranma!" Akane smiled. _Wow, her hair is the color of my eyes, and her eyes are the color of my hair! Weird! She also keeps her hair long, in a ponytail like I did all those years ago!_

The sales rep's eyes got bright, and she clapped her hands together. "Oh, how wonderful! Well, have a look around, and I'll assist you with whatever dresses you want to try on!"

Akane looked around, and spotted a pretty beige dress. Ranma wasn't impressed with it, and neither was she, so she tried on a white dress with pink ribbons. Ranma liked it, but she didn't so back on the rack it went. Then, she found a white dress with a low back and modest bust line that had a ribbon cris-crossing the back.

"I love this dress! Oh kami, it's perfect!" Akane beamed.

"It looks really good on you, Akane. I think you oughta go for it!" Ranma agreed._ Wow…she looks so hot in that dress! And the veil is perfect!_

"Well, that dress is 52,000 yen. But I think we can go down a couple thousand…does 48,000 yen work for you?

Akane hugged the sales rep. "Thank you so much, Akane! Oh, Auntie…I mean, mother! I'm so happy! I'm getting married!"

"It sure is the perfect dress for ya, Akane," Ranma beamed.

"Okay, then! Let me ring it up for you, and you can go on your way!" The other Akane stated, as Nodoka paid the 48,000 yen, and the sales rep packed the dress in a plain white box.

Outside the store, Ranma asked, "So, where's MY clothes?"

Nodoka replied, "Right across the street, dear,"

So they walked across the street, and went into the tuxedo rental shop.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Ken. How may I assist you this fine day?"

"I'm gettin' married tomorrow, an' I need a tux. I want somethin' not too flashy, but maybe a little Victorian, I guess," Ranma described.

Ken nodded, "I have a number of Victorian tuxedos over here," the group followed Ken to the left of the store.

Ranma was quickly going through the racks. "Too fancy…too modern…too ugh…too frilly…too white…too black…too…what the hell is this color anyway?" He shrugged and continued. "No, no, maybe," Ranma picked out a silk lined velvet tuxedo. Ken came back with an identical one in Ranma's size, after taking the bridegroom's measurements and going into the storage area.

"Now then, for an extra 300 yen a day, you can also choose the matching top hat, if you would like,"

_Man, can this guy be any stuffier? I can't believe anyone can say so much without sayin' hardly anything! _"Umm, sure! Why not? I'm only plannin' on getting' married once. Might as well look my best,"

Ranma tried on the tuxedo. "Hey, I look pretty good!" Ranma said to himself in the dressing room.

"Well, let's see it, honey," Nodoka urged.

"Yes, dear, please can I see what you look like in a tux?" Akane pleaded.

"Alright, alright. Geez, hold yer horses,"

Ranma stepped out of the dressing room. Nodoka put her hand over her mouth, while Akane's jaw dropped. _My son truly is a man amongst men!_

_ Wow! He looks so hot right now! I just want to jump his bones right now!_

"Yeah, yeah, ya can all stop starin' now," Ranma looked at Ken. "I want this one,"

Ranma changed back into his regular clothes, and plopped the tuxedo on the rental counter, "Thanks fer the help," he smiled.

_Must be a martial artist. This young man is very crass, not like our usual customers. It's kind of nice for a change. _"Very good sir. Your total cost will be 3000 yen for the first 24 hours. If you come here tomorrow anytime after 3pm, even if it is 3:01, you WILL be charged another 3000 yen. It has been a pleasure serving you today, and I hope the wedding goes well,"

"Yeah, me too. Here's yer money," Ranma said, cringing at the memory of the last wedding.

They walked back to the house, and Soun said, "Akane. What is in that box? It looks too small to be a dress,"

Nodoka walked in, carrying a larger white box. "This is the dress, Soun. Ranma stopped into a store while we were walking and gave Akane that box when he caught up to us,"

"I see. Open it, Akane. I think we are all eager to see what Ranma has purchased for you," Soun encouraged.

Akane opened the box, and gasped. "Oh, Ranma! Thank you so much! It's exactly what I wanted! I love it!"

"What is it, Tendo?" Genma whispered to his friend.

"It looks like a kaleidoscope, Saotome. A very nice one," Tendo whispered back.

"What're you two whisperin' about over there?" Ranma questioned.

"Nothing at all, m' boy," answered Genma. "We were just discussing what you had given Akane,"

"Well, if you must know, it's a music box kaleidoscope. Akane said she wanted it, so I bought it for her. I'm letting her take it with us on our honeymoon trainin' journey. Ya gotta problem with that, Pop?"

Genma backed away nervously. "No problem at all, m' boy! Why would I have a problem with that? It's a very nice gift," _Remember, Genma. He's a lot stronger than you now. You could get hurt answering him the wrong way._

"Well, now that that's settled, let's get to the wedding rehearsal!" Soun announced. Ranma and Akane went to their room to change into their wedding apparel. When they came back down, everyone was surprised at how, well, there really isn't a word in the English language to describe the appearance of those two in their wedding attire.

"Stunning!" Soun said.

"Beautiful!" Nabiki stated. _ I hope I can find a dress that looks as good on me as that one looks on Akane. And I hope Toma looks half as good in a tux as Ranma! Wow, he's sexy!_

"Ranma, you look pretty good in a tux…FOR A GIRL!" Genma said running towards Ranma, looking to throw him in the pond, but realizing too late what was about to happen.

"Oh no ya don't, old man!" Ranma tripped Genma, who then fell into the pond. "How do ya like THAT? You look pretty good in a pond…FOR A PANDA!" Panda Genma just cried, holding up a sign reading, "My boy is finally a man!"

The group walked into the dojo, with Nodoka playing the role of the minister. They practiced their lines, and Ranma said, "Crap! Where's the rings?"

"Got 'em right here," Nabiki replied. "What, you'd think I'd let my sister not have her choice in a wedding band? Luckily, her tastes aren't as expensive as yours, Saotome,"

"With this ring, I wed thee, my love Akane"

"With this ring, I wed thee, my soul mate Ranma"

Nodoka smiled, "By the powers vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride,"

After pulling away from a very hot kiss, Nabiki smirked. "You may want to tone it down a tad, you two. It's a wedding kiss, not a bedroom kiss. Try it again, this time with less tongue,"

So, Ranma and Akane tried again. This time, with more love and less passion.

"Much better," Nabiki stated, smiling.

The next morning, while Akane was cooking breakfast, Toma returned.

"Nabiki, I came to give you your engagement ring. If you'll accept it, that is," He held his head down shyly, and held the ring with a bright green diamond out to Nabiki.

"Toma, it's the same ring as before. Except, with a green diamond. Why a green diamond?"

"Honestly, because I didn't want your ring to be identical to Akane's," Toma replied, glaring at Ranma. "Besides, this diamond cost three times as much as a blue one the same size. Do you like it?"

Nabiki just looked at Toma. "Um, sure! It's very pretty," _I guess I got what I deserved. After all, when he met me, all I was interested in was money._

"I'm glad, Nabiki. So, when did you want to get married?" The prince-soon-to-be-king smiled.

"In a couple months, perhaps?" Nabiki questioned.

"Great! That works for me! That will give me time to find a proper wedding ring set. So, see you later, then?"

"Yeah, okay," Nabiki grinned, being as happy as she ever had been.

That afternoon, the guests started to arrive. Ukyo came in first, then five minutes later, other guests started pouring in. Meanwhile, Akane and Ranma were waiting nervously in the dojo, behind separate partitions. Then, the organ music started playing. It should be noted that the organ was a Hammond L100 that Soun had rented from a used musical instrument dealer in the area. Not quite a pipe organ, but it did the job just the same. After about ten minutes, Ranma walked up the aisle with his father. Akane followed, arm in arm with Soun. Soun handed Akane to Ranma, and the two men bowed to each other. The music stopped, and the Minister began, while thinking to himself how to change up the wording as to include all the guests present at a martial artist's wedding.

"Dear friends and adversaries. We are gathered here to witness the marriage of Akane Tendo and Ranma Saotome. If anyone present feels that these two should not be united, speak now or forever hold your piece," There was silence. (for once). "In that case, let us begin. Where is the ring bearer?"

Dr. Tofu held up his son, and the minister nodded.

"I…made…it! Good thing Nabiki sent out the invitation last month!" Ryoga walked in just then, wearing a tux he would be paying repairs for if it was a rental. He took his place beside Ranma.

"Ha, figures my best man would be almost late ta my weddin'," Ranma whispered, so no one could hear.

"Shut up, Ranma! At least I made it!" Ryoga hissed back.

_Why can't martial artists be normal? _"Right, well, let's continue then,"

"I, Ranma Saotome, take you, Akane Tendo, ta be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty an' in times of want, in times a sickness and in times a health, in times of joy an' in times a sorrow, in times of failure an' in times a triumph. I promise to cherish and respect ya, to care for and protect ya, ta comfort an' encourage ya, and stay with ya, for all eternity," 

"I, Akane Tendo, choose you Ranma Saotome, to be my husband, to respect you in your successes and in your failures, to care for you in sickness and in health, to nurture you, and to grow with you throughout the seasons of life.  
I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us,"

Together, they said the words they themselves had chosen to say:

"Entreat me not to leave you, or to return from following after you, For where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay. Your people will be my people, and your life will be my life. And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried. May the Kami do with me and more if anything but death parts you from me,"

A little boy walked out from the back of the room, looking very confused. He was holding a pillow with two rings on it. Matsura walked up to Ranma and offered the pillow. Akane took the larger ring, while Ranma took the smaller one.

Ranma started, "With this ring, I wed thee," He put the ring on Akane's finger.

Akane finished, "With this ring, I wed thee," She put the ring on Ranma's finger.

"PIWWOW!" Matsura screamed, waving the pillow he was holding. Kasumi quickly ran up to her confused son, and carried him back to their seats repeating, "Oh my" over and over again until she got there. Ranma and Akane just snickered, as the audience and minister laughed.

After all had composed themselves, the minister ended the ceremony. "By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife," he looked at Ranma, "You may kiss the bride,"

Ranma gently but lovingly kissed Akane, and everyone cheered. Among the bridesmaids, Nabiki caught Akane's bouquet. Oddly enough, Gosunkugi caught Akane's garter, and passed out expectedly. Kuno and Daisuke carried him outside, still holding the garter.

Ranma thought, _I wonder who HE'S gonna marry?_

The wedding was officially over, and the reception was filled with karaoke, dancing, and food, thanks to Ukyo's generous offer to cook okanomiyaki for everyone, free of charge. Akane and Ranma snuck away for a few minutes.

"Well, we're finally married," Akane blushed.

"I can't say I'm not happy, 'cause I'd be lying. It just seems like everything fell inta place so fast. Why do ya think that is?"

"Ranma, the Kunos' gave up. The Amazons left forever. You defeated a dojo destroyer, a legend, a god, and Happosai. Do you really think anyone would want to piss you off?"

"Ya have a point, Akane. Let's get back ta the party before they notice we ain't there,"

"Good idea, Ranma," And with that, Akane dragged Ranma back to the reception.

That night, Akane wound up the music box, and the newlyweds took turns looking through the kaleidoscope.

"It's weird how th' patterns look diff'rent each time, even though th' stained glass don't change," Ranma observed.

"That is interesting, isn't it Ranma? I don't know why that is, but thank you so much for buying it. I know it wasn't cheap," Akane replied, and continued, purring, "Now, husband, why don't you take your wife to bed?"

So, Ranma did just that.

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I wasn't sure how I wanted to incorporate Nabiki's engagement. Don't worry, everything will tie together by chapter 10, the epilogue. Chapter 9 will be all Ranma and Akane. Should I have a lemon scene or two or five in chapter 9? What do YOU think? Let me know!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay. Life sucks, then my Farfisa organ dies. Ah, well. Back to the story. Finally at long last, Chapter 9: the three week long honeymoon. Thank you all for the reviews, and thanks to Ryan L. Spradling for beta testing this chapter. There will be a couple of lemons here, as well as very little story. Mostly training scenes, pregnancy, and some kink. If any or all of that isn't your thing, you won't miss much skipping this chapter. Lemon starts now.**

"Oh, Ranma!" Akane moaned and squirmed while Ranma had his mouth full of, well, you get the idea.

"Was it good for you?" Ranma asked with a smile.

"It always is, Ranma. Your tongue is very talented. It must have been the battle dining training you went through,"

"Yeah, probably. So, you ready for the main course?" Ranma stared hungrily at his new wife.

"Oh, Ranma. Come up here,"

Ranma climbed up his wife's nude body, placing kisses all over her body as his face moved up to hers.

He smiled, "Hi,"

She smiled back, "That's better, honey. Please fill me," Akane begged. This was going to be her first time, and she wanted it to last as long as possible. Ranma looked at her, worried.

"Ain't the first time supposed ta hurt?" he asked.

"Ranma, I lost my cherry a long time ago. I'm a martial artist, after all. Now stop worrying. I'll be fine," she smiled.

Ranma lined himself up to her entrance and pushed. Waves of pleasure flowed through his body as his balls rested on her butt.

"Oh, Ranma…just hold still while I get used to you. You feel so big inside me," Akane took deep breaths as her husband looked down at her with concerned eyes. "Okay. I'm ready now, honey. Start slowly,"

Ranma moved his hips back and forth. He built up a slow but steady rhythm that gradually became faster, as his shaft slid in and out of her very wet and very tight tunnel.

"Oh Ranma. I love you so much!" Akane announced, panting as sweat started to form on her body, causing it to glisten.

"I love you too, Akane. More than I can say. Even this doesn't show how much I love you," Ranma confessed, as he gently kissed and bit Akane's neck and earlobes.

"Oh, Ranma! I'm almost there!" she panted as she thrust her hips upward to meet his downward stroke.

Ranma smiled, "Already? I've only just begun," he blushed. Or maybe he had been blushing the whole time. This was the first he noticed the heat on his face.

Akane screamed his name, and Ranma felt his manhood get squeezed even tighter. He still wasn't ready to let go of his load, though.

"Akane; that felt so good!"

"Quiet…Ranma…go…faster!" Akane encouraged, breathing hard now.

Ranma picked up the pace, and started rotating his hips. He could feel every wall of her this way. "Oh, Akane! You feel so good! I love you so much!"

He lifted her legs, one in each arm, and draped them over his back so her feet were resting on his butt.

"Ranma! You're so deep inside me! Kami, it feels wonderful! Like your body was made for mine!" Akane passionately exclaimed as another orgasm coursed through her body.

"Akane! I…I…can't hold it…anymore!"

"Let it go, then, Ranma! Let me feel your seed inside me!"

Ranma gripped her waist with both hands and buried his face in her shoulder as he screamed "AAAAKANEEEEE!" But it sounded like "MMMMHAMEEEE!"

The two newlyweds laid there in the sleeping bag in the tent in the middle of the woods for a while. Ranma didn't want to pull out of Akane yet, and she admittedly loved the feeling of his hardness growing soft inside her. She could feel his semen seeping out around him, pooling at her butt.

"Oh, Ranma. That was amazing! I love you!"

"I know, Akane. I never thought anything could feel so good. I'm so tired, but in a good way, ya know? I feel somehow refreshed. I dunno, it's weird," Ranma tried to put words to these new sensations, but was failing miserably. Unfortunately, Akane couldn't think of any other way to describe it either.

"I know exactly what you mean," she smiled, and they kissed for what seemed to be an eternity. Then, with Ranma still soft inside her, they both fell asleep.

The next morning, Ranma woke up to an interesting sensation. He opened his eyes, expecting Akane to be sucking on his manhood, but what he saw surprised him.

"Akane?" he asked sleepily to the beautiful butt in front of him.

"Sorry, Ranma. When I woke up, you were hard. And I wanted to be on top. Do you mind?" Akane slowed her movements as she looked at him, twisting her neck.

Ranma smiled, "Naw, I don't mind at all. I like the view and the feeling I'm gettin',"

Akane smiled back and continued to ride him, as his hands moved to play with her breasts. She screamed in pleasure as a particularly powerful orgasm hit her. Her scream reverberated through the forest, and fish jumped out of the river as the birds flew away while the deer nuzzled. Ranma found himself soaked in her juices, but he wanted to give her at least one more before he finished himself. He started meeting her thrusts, bucking his hips on Akane's down strokes.

"Ah, Ranma, oof, that, hah, feels…good!" she panted.

"Oh yeah, Akane. I love this! We need ta do it like this when I'm fully awake!"

"Ranma! I'm…almost there!"

"Me too, Akane! Arrrggghhh!"

"AAAIIIIIIIIEEEEE!" she yelled, not so earth shattering this time. But she was tired, and with Ranma still inside her, she laid down on top of him and rested her head on his shoulder. Ranma held her, as they both came down from their peaks.

**END LEMON SCENE**

A few hours later, after their mid-morning nap and breakfast, Ranma and Akane started Akane's training.

"That's it, Akane! Draw me into the spiral, and release!" Ranma was teaching Akane the Hiru Shoten Ha, and she was picking it up quite well. Ranma, of course, had survived worse attacks and despite Akane's protests, encouraged her to use him as a training dummy.

After coming back to the ground, Ranma called for a break. "So, Akane, have ya thought of any names for your own chi moves?"

"I think so. But I'm not done naming all of them. I've got names for several of the things you showed me on the beach and in the warehouse,"

"Well, let's hear what ya got, then!" Ranma smiled enthusiastically.

"Well, first, the water whip takes me a little while to start, so I chose a name that takes a while to say and has no meaning at all," Akane sheepishly replied.

"I never could come up with a name for that move. What do ya call it?"

"Dokunai Jitsu Hedronai. I got the name from an American website," Akane explained.

"Um, well, okay. It's kinda funny sounding, so you could probably use it as a distraction in battle, as well. What else have ya come up with?" Ranma encouraged.

"Well, the tidal wave move, I call the Naginata Aqua Kabe, the chi blast that splits the water I call Ni Obekobe Mizu Kabe, the water spout thing I call the Tatsu Maki Mizu, I named the sand blast Tatsu Susume, and the water and sand move I've named Konkurito Kabe," Akane announced proudly.

"I'm impressed, Akane. You've done a lot of thinking to give all those moves names. Now I need ta come up with more moves for you to master,"

"Don't worry, Ranma. I promise to make you proud,"

"You already have, honey. I'm very proud of you. You may not be a black belt after this week, but I believe that you can do it, if ya work real hard. Now, why don't we teach ya the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken? Don't worry, all ya gotta do is catch our lunch. We're havin' fish," Ranma said, grinning.

"I dunno Ranma. You really think I'm ready to learn the Chestnut Fist?" Akane said, looking concerned.

"Yes," Ranma plainly replied, walking to the river. "C'mon, Akane. Follow me,"

Akane followed Ranma down to the river. Once there, Ranma kneeled next to the water, and motioned for Akane to join him. She kneeled next to him.

"Okay, this move is kinda tricky, Akane. You aren't tryin' ta GRAB the fish, but you ARE slapping them. When they are stunned, use your other hand ta scoop them outta the water. Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Fish started flying out of the water and made a neat pile next to Ranma.

"Your turn, Akane,"

Akane looked at the pile, then at her own hands. She took a deep breath, focused for a second, then, "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!"

"Hey not bad! Three fish! I'm glad you got SOMETHING, at least. I'd hate it if you didn't catch anything, 'cause then you would've starved!" Ranma explained.

"Wait, what?" Akane was taken aback by his last words.

"It's part of the black belt trainin' Akane. If ya wanna be a black belt like me, ya have to train in the same manner I did. It's only fair, after all. Hey, at least I ain't makin' you haul three thousand pound boulders on your back, or nothin'," Ranma explained, seeing the shocked look on Akane's face.

"But…Ranma…I'm your wife…"

"So I'm supposed ta go easy on you? How good of a sensei would I be if I did that?"

Akane hung her head. "Not a very good one," she agreed.

"Right. So, wanna try again after lunch?" Ranma asked, grinning.

"Alright, fine," Akane felt defeated.

After their lunch, after which Akane was still hungry, they went back to the water's edge.

"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!"

Five fish, a plastic bottle, a boot, and a tin can appeared next to Akane.

"Okay, better. But I don't think you can eat three of those items, Akane. Five fish ain't bad for a second attempt, though. Still, it's better than my second attempt. I'll let ya try one more time this round,"

Akane glared. "Gee, how thoughtful of you," she muttered under her breath, just loud enough for Ranma to catch it.

"Just try again, already, before I change my mind," Ranma shot back.

"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!"

Ten fish appeared next to Akane. She now had fifteen edibles and three not-so edibles. _Looks like fish for dinner, too._ Akane thought.

"Great, Akane! I think you've got it! If you wanna be sure you've mastered it, we can try bee training now," Ranma half joked.

Akane beamed, "Okay!"

Ranma did a double take, "Wait, what? You actually want to try bee training?"

"Well, I want to be as good as you, and the only way to do that is to prove I can defeat a bee hive, right?"

Ranma stared at his wife in disbelief. _Crap, now I've created two monsters! Myself, and Akane! Me, for putting her through bee training, and her for actually wanting to do what I did to get as good as I am!_

"Alright, follow me," Ranma reluctantly stated, walking towards their campsite.

About halfway back, Ranma picked up a rock when he spotted a beehive in a tree.

"You sure you wanna do this, Akane?" he questioned.

"Yep!" Akane smiled.

"Alright. Get ready for 'em!" Ranma cautioned as he threw the rock, knocking the beehive to the ground. A thousand angry bees went after Akane. 997 bees fell. Akane got three stings in her knuckles.

"Ow, Ranma, it hurts!"

"Akane, you only got stung three times! I think I can pass you on this move. Congratulations!" Ranma beamed, before carefully removing the stingers with a business card.

"Ranma, where did that business card come from?" Akane asked, as the stinging feeling left her hand.

"What, this? I got if off the fridge before I left the house. I wasn't plannin' on teaching you like this, but ya never know when you might get stung by a bee out here," Ranma explained as the newlyweds made their way back to camp.

Back at camp, Akane looked at her husband pleadingly. "Ranma, I'm tired from this training, but I'm not tired enough to sleep. Can I lay down?"

Ranma smiled at his wife, "Only if you lay down naked, and let me join you," he whispered in her ear.

Akane gave him a mischievous look, "Of course Ranma. I wouldn't want it any other way,"

**LEMON SCENE! LAST WARNING!**

Ranma and Akane crawled into the tent after hanging the fish above the fire pit, out of the reach of animals. They took off their clothes. Ranma laid next to Akane on his side, his front against her back. He draped his arm over her midsection.

"Oh, Ranma. This feels good," Akane purred.

"Yeah, honey. It really does," Ranma agreed, as his manhood responded to being between two feminine globes. Akane felt his hardness immediately.

"Really, Ranma? You really want me again today?"

"Well, um, I uh…"

Akane laughed. "It's okay, Ranma. I'm glad you're attracted to me as much as I am to you. Here, let me help," Akane drew her legs inward, bringing her knees closer to her chest, and giving Ranma easy access. Ranma pressed his body against hers, and felt his shaft slide into his wife's womanhood.

"Well, this is nice," Ranma whispered to Akane. "I could go to sleep like this,"

"Don't you dare fall asleep, baka! Not until you've pleasured me good 'n' hard!" Akane growled seductively.

Ranma started moving his hips back and forth. Akane matched his movements, and soon they had a nice but awkward pace going. Ranma rolled Akane over on her stomach, being careful not to pull out.

"Ranma! This feels even better!" Akane exclaimed as Ranma's hips and balls slapped her buttocks, and drove deeper and harder into her moist heat. Soon, Akane felt an orgasm coming on.

"Oh, RAANNNMMAAA!" she screamed out in pleasure.

"Oh, Akane! I'm almost there! This feels so good!"

"Fill me, Ranma! I love the feel of your hot liquid dripping out of me!" Akane encouraged.

"AAAKKAAANNNEEE!" Ranma screamed out, burying himself as deep as possible and filling her with his seed. He collapsed on top of her.

"We have to do it like this more often, love. I love the feel of your body hitting against my butt," Akane said, clearly worn out.

"Yeah. It's so much tighter this way. And your butt feels so good against me, honey. I love you, Akane," Ranma sighed. The two napped for an hour.

**END LEMON SCENE**

When the two came out of their tent refreshed, Ranma noticed that their dinner was gone.

"Alright, who stole my fish?" Akane angrily asked the forest.

"It's alright, Akane. We can always get more," Ranma soothed.

"No, it's not alright! I want to know WHO STOLE MY FREAKING FISH!" Akane yelled. Just then a bear made his presence known by peeking his head out from behind a rock.

"You stole my fish, you baka!" Akane yelled at the bear, whose face fur was covered in blood and scales. She launched a chi attack at the bear, which was thrown against the rock. Akane didn't let it recover, though. She held her mallet high above her head, and crushed the bear's skull.

"Great job, Akane! Now we can have bear meat for dinner!"

Akane was stunned by her actions. "I…I didn't want to kill it…I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry, Mister Bear. I won't let you die in vain, though. You'll make a lovely stew, and we can salt the rest of you into jerky," Akane said to the carcass.

"What's going on with you Akane?" Ranma was worried about his wife. _Man, she's always been violent, but not brutal. Now she's back to normal, except she's being nicer than usual. I dunno what's going on, but I wish I did._

"I dunno, Ranma. This isn't me at all. I have no idea what's going on,"

"Okay, Akane. We'll leave tomorrow. I think you have proven your abilities as a black belt, and there's nothing more I can teach you right now. We need to get to Doc Tofu. I dunno what's goin' on, but it's affecting your chi. Did you notice something different about that blast?"

"Well, usually, my anger chi is red. But that blast was almost purple, wasn't it?" Akane was unsure of the meaning of this, and wasn't even sure she saw correctly.

Ranma confirmed it though. "Yep, your chi was purplish in color. Something ain't right with that. Maybe Doc Tofu can explain what's up. For now, we need to eat dinner, and sleep, though. Long journey ahead of us,"

Akane sighed, "Okay, Ranma. I'll make the stew, and you can start making the jerky for our journey back," She added, "Why didn't we use any transportation when we came here? Don't taxis come up here?"

"The journey is part of the training, Akane," Ranma said, rolling his eyes

"Oh. Ok, Ranma. That makes sense," Akane replied with a smile.

After dinner the pair went to sleep. That's all they did, was sleep. I swear to you, nothing happened. They slept, and then the sun came up.

**SHORT LEMON-VERY SHORT**

"Akane. I love you so much,"

Akane took Ranma's rod out of her mouth, and stroked it with her hand. "I love you too, Ranma," She went back to deep throating her husband.

"ARRGGHH!" Ranma screamed, as he came in her mouth. Akane tried to swallow it all, but some ran out of the corner of her mouth. She swallowed what she could, then licked her lips, catching the rest of it.

"I love the way you taste in the morning, Ranma," Akane kissed her husband.

Ranma kissed her back. _ I'm only doing this to please her. Kami, I hate the taste of my cum!_ "Alright Akane. Let's get dressed, and head back to Nerima,"

**END LEMON SCENE**

As they were walking, Akane wondered about what could possibly affect her chi. _Well I could be sick from something in the woods, but what? I'm not allergic to bee stings, not allergic to fish, I didn't touch any poison ivy or poison oak, otherwise, I'd have red spots all over my body. What could be wrong?_

"Penny for your thoughts, Akane?" Ranma looked at his wife, who had been walking slowly and hanging her head for the past mile.

"I just don't know what's wrong with me, Ranma. I don't feel right. I feel…I dunno…off…"

"Don't worry, honey. We'll get you to Doctor Tofu, an' he'll take care of ya," But Ranma was worried, too. _I hope it's nothin' too serious._

Four days later, it was apparent Akane was having some real issues. They were only halfway done with their journey back home, and Akane was complaining of frequent headaches. Two days after that, she started having stomach cramps. She never really had a regular period, and had been late before, so the fact she was three days late didn't mean anything to her.

"C'mere, Akane. Look into the music box with me," Ranma had set up a camp off the beaten path, and was trying his best to keep her from panicking. Akane reluctantly joined him, and she noticed that the colors and soft music soothed her. The two slept after about an hour of taking turns looking at the kaleidoscope.

The next morning after breakfast, the two made their way to Doctor Tofu's office.

"Oh my, what's wrong with Akane? She looks pale," Kasumi noted, as Ranma walked into the clinic holding Akane's hand.

"Gee, if I knew the answer to that, I wouldn't be here, Kasumi. Where's the doc?"

"Calm down Ranma. I'll get Ono right away," Kasumi smiled as she went to find her husband.

"Good to see you again, Ranma. Akane's training went well?" Dr. Tofu curiously inquired.

"Trainin' went great. After we're done here, we're gonna get Akane's black belt," Ranma explained.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now, what's going on, Akane?" the good doctor questioned, now concerned about Akane's pallor.

"I-I don't know, Dr. Tofu. I just feel dizzy sometimes, and my temper is off, and, well, my whole body seems off," Akane explained.

"Hmm…I'll need a urine sample, Akane," the doctor replied, handing her a specimen cup. Akane went into the bathroom, and returned with the full cup a few minutes later.

"I'm going to the lab, now. I'll be back in a half hour. Can you guys wait that long?"

"Sure thing, Doc. Akane an' I will stay here. Ya think it's serious, Doc?" Ranma asked with a worried expression.

"Hard to say. I'll know more when I come back. I do have my suspicions, though," Doctor Tofu replied, as he left the clinic.

A half hour later, Dr. Tofu returned. "Come into my office, you two,"

Ranma led Akane into Dr. Tofu's office, and they both sat down.

"Akane, Ranma? There's nothing wrong. So far, everything is normal,"

"What do you mean, Doctor?" Akane asked, puzzled.

"Let me ask Ranma something first. Ranma, how do you feel about kids?"

"Well, I dunno. I mean, I never gave it any serious thought. Why do ya ask?"

Dr. Tofu sighed, and adjusted his glasses. "Akane, you're pregnant. About 10 days along, judging from the hormone levels in your urine," he explained.

Akane started crying. "Oh, doctor! I'm so happy! I'm going to be a mother!"

Ranma exclaimed, "WHAT? I dunno if I'm ready to be a dad! I mean, look at Pop! I mean, I know what NOT to do ta raise a kid, but I dunno how to be a father!"

"Don't worry Ranma. You have plenty of time. I'll give you this pamphlet on prenatal care, as well as this one that will teach you newborn care. Akane, I'd recommend you start taking some prenatal vitamins. One per day should suffice. It will not only help you, but also it will help the baby," Dr. Tofu handed the items to Ranma and Akane.

"Thanks a lot, Doctor Tofu!" Akane called as they walked away from the clinic.

"Yeah, thanks, Doc!" called Ranma, as he flipped through the parenting guide. _Hey, this don't look so hard! Maybe I am ready to be a dad, after all!_ The pair smiled as they walked to Yamado's Martial Arts Supply.

"Can I help you? Oh, you two again! So good you have come on this day!" Yamado exclaimed, then continued, "I have just received word from my good friend of the Chinese Amazon tribe. I'm sorry to have interfered, but when you said you'd had Amazon training, I had to verify. Not many folks around here have had it, yet many claim to. This four-page letter is full of your accomplishments, and I must say…you are beyond even the highest qualified black belt! So, just for you, thirty percent discounts from now on! Oh, are you here to receive your black belt, Akane?"

Akane nodded. Yamado smiled, "Alright then! I finally get to see some of these moves of yours! After all, I can't sell just ANYONE a black belt. What kind of sensei would that make me?"

Akane and Ranma said together in reply, "Not a very good one!"

Yamado beamed, "Yes, that's right. Well then, let's go to the dojo!" Yamado let the pair to the back of the store, and opened a door labeled, "Yamado Dojo"

"Wow, this place is huge!" Ranma exclaimed.

Yamado replied sadly, "Yes, well, at one time, we had two hundred students in here at once. Now, only a handful enroll. There are new schools opening up everyday, and competition, in the Arts and in business, is fierce. The only way I can stay in business is by supplying the other schools and students with the equipment they need," he smiled. "But, enough talk. Ok, young lady. Let's see what you can do with this bucket of water,"

Akane smiled, and threw the water on Ranma, who, of course, changed into a girl.

"What didja do THAT for?" she screamed at her wife.

"Oh, how amusing! A distraction attack! Only works if your opponent has been to Jusenkyo, I'm afraid. A white belt move, yellow at the most. Now, with THIS bucket of water, I expect some black belt level moves," Yamado explained, setting another bucket at Akane's feet.

"Oh, well, you should have said so! Alright, how's this? Tatsu Maki Mizu!" Akane formed a ball of chi and passed it rapidly between her hands. When she had a three foot high water spout, she released it across the room. "If I had more water, it would have been more powerful," she said, holding her head down.

"No need to be ashamed, Akane. That was impressive! Have some more water. Let's see a whip, now," Yamado urged.

"Do…ku…nai…jit…su…hendronai!" She exclaimed, drawing a fifty foot whip of water from the bucket, and slashing a jagged hole in the wall before releasing it.

"Well, since I asked for that, I won't charge you for the damage to my wall. That is the most powerful whip attack using water I have ever seen!"

"Eh, it was sloppy," Ranma said, shrugging. "I taught you better than that, Akane,"

Yamado looked shocked as Ranma went to get the bucket refilled. She returned, and set the bucket at her feet. "Dokunaijitsuhedronai!" Ranma made a clean slice right above Akane's jagged one. Yamado looked shocked.

"See, it's all in the wrist, Akane. You're relying too much on yer elbow,"

"Thank you, Sensei. I'll practice more on that," Akane replied, bowing.

"Well, Ranma. After seeing you correct Akane after pulling off what I would consider a perfect water whip, I'd have to say that if you deem her worthy of a black belt, then she is indeed worthy of a black belt. Let's go back into the store, and you can get her black belt," Yamado stated, a little bit shaken. _I will NEVER question this man again. He obviously surpasses me in teaching ability. And this girl is VERY good. She will make a fine instructor, as well._

Ranma smiled, and walked Akane into the store to get her black belt. She picked one with red stitching.

"Umm, Akane? Are you sure you want that one?"

"Of course Ranma. It's pretty,"

Yamado stared at Akane, "Do you know what this red stitching signifies, young one? This is the belt of someone who will win at any cost, no matter what,"

Ranma and Akane smiled at each other. "We'll take it!" they both replied, simultaneously. Ranma explained, "The Anything Goes school is just that. We will use any technique required to win. That's what makes the Anything Goes Martial Art what it is. It ain't the most honorable form of martial arts, but it's what we do, and we do it quite well,"

Yamado sighed, "Very well. I would love to train under you someday, Sensei. Please let me know when you start teaching," Yamado smiled as he rang up the belt. Ranma paid the 1400 yen, and left the store with Akane. Both were smiling.

Two weeks later, Ranma found Akane in the bathroom on her knees by the toilet.

"Morning sickness?" Ranma asked, worried but hopeful that's all it was.

"Yeah," Akane answered, breathing heavily awaiting the next heave.

"Alright, honey. Take it easy, then," Ranma said, worried about his wife. _Man, am I glad I can't get pregnant! I hate throwing up! _He thought, remembering his drunken state that he worked so hard to maintain in a previous life.

Ranma went downstairs and prepared breakfast.

"Where's Akane?" Genma asked.

Ranma glared. "Sick. Throwin' up,"

Ranma finished cooking, and sat down with the family who ate in silence. After cleaning up the kitchen with help from his mother, Ranma went upstairs to bring Akane some rice and pickles.

"Akane? You okay?" he asked the girl resting in bed.

"I'm fine, Ranma. A bit hungry, but I'm worried it won't stay down,"

"Which is why I brought ya some rice and pickles. This oughta give you some nourishment, and be easy on yer stomach," Ranma suggested.

Akane sat up in the bed, and smiled. "Sounds good, Ranma. Thank you,"

Ranma sat lotus position next to the bed, and watched Akane eat.

"Ranma? Why are you staring at me?"

"Just worried about my beautiful wife, is all," Ranma explained.

This pretty much continued for the next couple months. After the first trimester was over, Akane seemed to be back to normal for the most part. Except, her belly had gotten bigger, and her feet were sore almost constantly. Ranma had long before discovered the art of Martial Arts Foot Massage, and had learned to master it. Akane had put on ten kilos by the start of the second trimester, which had them both worried.

"C'mon Akane. I'm takin' you to Doc Tofu's. Somethin's not right with all the weight yer gainin',"

"Alright, Ranma. I don't like being this big," Akane smiled sadly.

"Oh my. Akane, dear, you're huge!" Kasumi noted, as the couple walked into the clinic. "Dr. Tofu! We need you here…NOW!" she ordered.

"What seems to be…oh. Akane…you're looking…kind of big for your second trimester. Let's have a look," Dr. Tofu motioned for Ranma and Akane to follow him down the hall, which they did. "You two are so lucky that I just bought this ultrasound machine. It's pretty old, but it works. Couldn't beat the price, either,"

"Um, I hate ta ask, but…how much did this thing cost?" Ranma questioned, looking at the hulking mass of metal and plastic.

"Well, like I said…it's old. It only set me back half a million yen. Of course, a new machine would have cost me about three mil or more, so…anyway, let's take a look at you, Akane,"

Dr. Tofu tuned on the machine, which started up with a whine as the oscillators inside warmed up. Then he turned on the CRT monitor.

"Ok, Akane. Remove your top, if you will," Dr. Tofu suggested.

"Hmm, interesting. Ranma, hand me those transducers,"

"What, these?" Ranma held up the transducer units.

"Yes, Ranma,"

"Okay…here ya go, Doc,"

"Yeah, just as I figured," Dr. Tofu said, studying the monitor.

"What's wrong, Dr. Tofu? Is my baby alright?" Akane panicked.

"Calm down Akane. You're upsetting your children," Dr. Tofu replied, still watching the monitor.

Ranma exclaimed, "WHAT? What do ya mean, 'children'? Ain't there suppose ta be just one?"

"Well, in most cases, yes, but in this case, we're talking about twins," Dr. Tofu replied. Akane and Ranma face-faulted.

"Well, they didn't like that one bit," Dr. Tofu observed while watching the monitor.

Kasumi walked in, and glanced over her husband's shoulder. "Oh my. What a lovely girl and boy!" She smiled at Akane, set Dr. Tofu's tea down, and left the room. Ranma looked over Dr. Tofu's shoulder.

"I can't see nothin'. It looks like one a those ink blot test things," he stated.

"Yes, you have to know what you're looking at, and what to look for," Dr. Tofu explained, pointing a pencil at the screen. "See? This is your daughter's hand. Here's your son's foot. Here's your son's penis…"

"Alright alright, I get it, Doc! Ya don't have ta go over every body part with me!" Ranma exclaimed, blushing. "Anyway, now that I'm looking at my kids, it seems amazing that Akane has little people growin' inside her,"

"Yes, Ranma. Child birth is a miraculous thing," Dr. Tofu agreed, smiling.

"Do I get to see my babies?" Akane asked enthusiastically.

"Oh, I 'm sorry, Akane. Let me move the machine so you can see the image," Dr. Tofu replied, rotating the machine so Akane could see.

"They're so tiny! So that's why I've been so hungry!" Akane exclaimed.

"Yes, they seem to be progressing rather well for twins. Usually, one appears smaller than the other, but it looks like they will both be very healthy as long as you continue to eat well and remain active. I know that last part seems like a tall order, but try your best, Akane. You are a very strong young woman. You can do it," Dr. Tofu smiled. "Now then, you both know what to do, and what not to do, so hand me my transducers, and I'll see you two later for your next checkup. Right now I have an appointment to keep,"

Akane handed the transducers back, and put her shirt on. After thanking Dr. Tofu and Kasumi, Ranma and Akane headed back to the dojo.

"Akane? I love you so much! We're going to have twins! I wonder who they'll look like?"

"I don't know Ranma. Right now they're still fetuses. They won't be babies for a few more weeks. I'm so happy, though! I will need a foot rub when we get back to the house, though,"

"Sure thing, Akane!" _Never thought I'd think this, but I look forward to her foot massages almost as much as she does._

Ranma and Akane got back to the house, and were greeted by Soun, Genma as a panda, Nodoka, Nabiki, and Prince Toma.

"So how did it go, Akane? What did the doctor say?" Nodoka asked.

Ranma and Akane in unison exclaimed, "We're having TWINS!"

Nabiki was the first to speak after going into shock. "Wow. Way to go, you two! That's great news!"

"My daughter is having twins! I'm so happy!" Soun started crying.

"Growf!" replied Genma, holding a sign that said, "I'm going to be a grandpa!"

"Hey, does that make me an uncle?" Toma asked Nabiki.

She glared at her fiancé, soon to be husband, "Yes,"

"Yay! I'll be the best uncle ever!"

"Ranma, you'll be a much better father than Genma. I'm sure of it! Just promise me…no arranged marriages," Nodoka pleaded.

"Why the hell would I do that to my own kids?" Ranma shouted, while Akane bristled with a red aura surrounding her. "Honey, calm down. You're upsetting our children," Ranma soothed his wife. Akane instantly calmed down.

"Ok, I'm going to give Akane a massage now, so all of you, leave us alone until dinner!" Ranma yelled at the stunned group of relatives before picking Akane up bridal style and going to their bedroom.

"Akane? Would you just like a foot rub? Or do ya need a full body massage after that ordeal?" Ranma asked his wife.

"Mmm. A full body massage sounds good, honey," Akane replied dreamily, before taking her clothes off.

"Pregnant or not, honey, yer still the most beautiful woman in Japan," Ranma said, taking his own clothes off.

"Aw, that's sweet, Ranma," Akane smiled and laid on her stomach on the bed. Ranma straddled her, sitting on her butt. He started massaging her temples.

"Ranma, that feels so good. The headache your mom caused is going away," Akane explained. Ranma started on her cheeks.

"That's nice, Ranma," Akane said, before he moved to her neck and shoulders.

"Oh, Ranma. I love your massages. Where did you learn to be a masseuse?" Akane inquired.

Ranma froze. "Well um, that is, I…"

-Flashback-

"Ranma, we aren't prostitutes here, but there are certain skills I need to train you in. Particularly, the art of massage,"

"Oh, come on, Sakura. I have ta give massages too?"

"Yes. To both men and women. And probably you'll have to bring more than a few clients to orgasm, so I'll be teaching you how to give hand jobs and how to please a woman, as well,"

Ranma sighed, "Alright, if I must. How much will I be makin' from this?"

"We charge 1500 yen for a ten minute session, though most people want half hour sessions. Happy endings are an extra 2000 yen. You'll be getting half of that, plus an extra 1000 yen for each happy ending. Keep in mind, women will want more than one happy ending,"

Ranma did the math in his head. "That sounds reasonable. When do I start training?"

"Right now," Sakura stripped naked and laid on the massage table. She instructed Ranma on technique and pressure. She was very surprised when he focused his chi into his hands, and applied warmth using that technique.

"Ok, you're a master already. Let's move on to the happy ending,"

"Like this?"

"Faster. A little higher up. Right there. Faster, and with more pressure, Ranma. Oh yeah. Oh, just like that. Yes! Oh, YES! AAIIIEEE!"

"That was pretty easy," Ranma noted.

"You're…hah…just…really good," Sakura was dazed.

-End Flashback-

Akane looked at her frozen husband. "Honey? What's wrong?"

Ranma hung his head, and absentmindedly rubbed Akane's shoulders. "Sakura taught me how to massage. Listen, I did a lot of stuff I'm not proud of. I never had sex with anyone but you, but I did do other things. I'm so ashamed, Akane,"

"Ranma, honey, get off me for a second,"

Ranma did, and Akane turned over onto her back. "Sit on my thighs," Ranma did, and looked at his wife with a questioning stare. "Ranma, it's ok. Your past is past. You were a virgin when you took me. Anything else is water under the bridge. Now, get off me, and finish my back. Hopefully you'll be at my feet before it's time to sleep,"

Ranma smiled, Akane turned over, and Ranma sat on her butt to continue his ministrations. He slid himself down her legs, then straddled her waist when he got to her ankles. After ten minutes of massaging Akane's legs, he started on her feet.

"Ranma, you really like my legs, don't you?" Akane asked in a sexy voice.

"Yeah, I do. They're my favorite part. They have a perfect shape to 'em. Hard ta explain, easy ta demonstrate, ya know?" Ranma answered with a smile.

"Same with your butt, Ranma," Akane answered, also smiling. When Ranma had finally finished and laid next to his wife, she asked, "No happy ending?"

Ranma replied, "That'll be an extra 2000 yen,"

Akane laughed, "Put it on my tab,"

**KINKY LEMON SCENE-LAST WARNING**

Ranma kissed her, and when he was hard, positioned himself at her entrance.

"Akane? Is this okay for our kids?" he asked while gently thrusting in and out of her slick tunnel.

Akane wrapped her legs around his waist. "Yes, Ranma. It's fine. Go a little faster. Yeah, like that. Oh Ranma, you're so big! Oh yes! Ah, right there! YES! I love you so much Ranma!"

"I love you, too Akane! AHHH!" Ranma replied, before collapsing on his wife completely spent. He rested his head between her breasts, and was a little surprised when he felt wet on his ear. "Umm, Akane? You're leaking,"

"Of course, silly! I started producing milk a while ago. Why not try some?" Akane replied sarcastically. To her surprise, Ranma took her comment to heart.

"Hey, this is pretty good! It's sweet tasting. Wanna try some?" he asked between suckles.

"Um, I don't think I ca-mmf!" Akane was interrupted by a kiss. A sweet tasting kiss. Her eyes got wide as she realized what the sweet taste was, and pulled back.

"Ranma! I can't believe you did that!" Akane said, panting.

"Why not? I rather enjoyed it,"

"Well, I had no desire to taste my milk! Though, if you want, you can breast feed from me until the babies are born," Akane said huskily.

"Okay, that's fair," Ranma smiled.

The couple closed their eyes and went to sleep, but not before Ranma had his fill of breast milk.

**END OF LEMON SCENE**

The third trimester came with a very large Akane, a lot of stretch marks, and a very worn out Ranma. Especially by the 39th week.

"Oh, for crying out loud! Get these kids out of me NOW!" Akane exclaimed one morning as two right feet poked out of her abdomen on opposite sides.

"Aww, isn't that cute, Akane? They'll be great martial artists someday," Ranma replied, trying to lighten the mood as two new bruises started forming on Akane's stomach.

Akane wasn't having any of it. "If they're so cute, why don't you get splashed with water, and get yourself pregnant?"

"Hey, c'mon Akane! I was just tryin' ta brighten the mood!" Ranma backed away from his wife, holding his hands up. _This is the longest month ever! Just one more week of this, and I'll be in the clear._

"YOU did this to me, Ranma!" Akane shouted.

"Aw, why do ya gotta be so uncute right now? Those are OUR kids," Ranma stated.

"So why do I have to have both of them at once?"

"Because you're the woman! That's what women do! They hold the babies until they're born, then we men raise 'em!"

Akane was disarmed with Ranma's reply. "Really? You're going to help with raising our kids?"

"Of course, Akane. I'll take care of the diapers an' late night feedings, as long as you can put your milk in bottles. We can both teach them everything they need ta learn, but you'll have ta help with their schoolwork. I ain't good at that stuff,"

Akane did her best to hug her husband. "Oh, Ranma! I love you so much! I can't wait until these kids are out of me! You'll be such a wonderful father! Can I have a water birth, Ranma? Here's a pamphlet on them from Dr. Tofu,"

Ranma read over the pamphlet, and smiled. "Yeah, that sounds good, Akane. We can do it here in the furo, and Kasumi can midwife!"

Akane smiled. "I'd love that, Ranma!"

-One Week Later-

Soun had moved out to live with Nodoka and Genma after the babies were born. Nabiki had gotten married to Prince Toma, and was going to school full time. Prince Toma took care of the expenses Nabiki couldn't afford. Everything was going great for everyone, for the most part.

"Ranma, Kohaku needs his diaper changed!" Akane called from Nabiki's room, now Kohaku and Akemi's room. Kohaku had the same curse Ranma had, which wasn't discovered until the fateful day Akane ran his bath a little too cold. He had brown eyes and the beginnings of a blue head of hair, which turned red when the poor babe was subjected to cold water. Ranma discovered it was easier to change his diaper when Kohaku was a girl. Otherwise, he had a tendency to spray Ranma with urine. Akane blamed Ranma for being too slow, but Ranma was too afraid of hurting his son to put the diaper on any faster.

Akemi was a spitting image of her father, if her father had been born a girl. With her black hair and blue eyes, she looked like Ranma when he was a baby.

"Be right there, Akane!" Ranma called from the dojo. He was really enjoying being a father, despite the late nights and earlier mornings. Ranma stopped practicing, and went to the twin's room.

"Hey there, Kohaku. Stop cryin', will ya? C'mon now, let's change your diaper," Ranma said to his son, who he carried to the changing table. Kohaku calmed down a bit after his diaper was changed, and Ranma put him in his crib. Ranma sat down in the rocking chair, and Akane sat in his lap.

"How are you feeling, Akane?"

"Better, Ranma. You really do make beautiful children, dear. I just can't wait until we can stop relying on Prince Toma's monthly handouts and start making money out of the dojo. We already have several people on the waiting list, including Yamado-san of the Martial Arts supply store. He wants to get up to at least a red belt in Anything Goes,"

"Yeah, well, you still need ta heal after havin' our kids, and I think the kids shout be at least a few months old before we start droppin' 'em off on Mom," Ranma replied, thoughtfully.

"Still, I hate the fact we don't have any income except for whatever money Toma throws our way…which is a significant amount," Akane frowned.

"Yeah, I know, Akane," Ranma hugged his wife, "But things'll get better. Just give it a few months,"

Akane smiled, "Whatever you say, Ranma,"

A few months later, six months later in fact, Ranma decided it was time to repay Prince Toma and Nabiki for the hundreds of thousands of yen the two had given Akane and Ranma to pay the bills and keep food on the table since the twins were born. The only way to do this was to open the dojo for business.

"Akane, where did the Tendo Dojo sign come from?"

"Well, Dad had it made by a master of Martial Arts Calligraphy. Why?"

"I want a new sign. It should read, 'Saotome School of Anything Goes',"

"Hmm, perhaps you're right. But Mother's shrine stays right where it is,"

Ranma looked surprised, "Of course, Akane. Where else would it go? Anyway, I only know of one Master of Martial Arts Calligraphy. We can get him to sign up for summer classes while we're at it. Tell ya what. Explain the situation ta my parents an' your dad, an' I'll take care of the sign. We'll need ta have our parents babysit the kids while we teach,"

Akane loaded Kohaku and Akemi into the double stroller, and headed towards the Saotome household. Ranma took a stroll to Yamado's shop.

-Ranma's POV-

"Anybody here?" Ranma called into the empty store. Yamado came out of the dojo, and quickly leaped behind the counter.

"Ah, hello Ranma! How's the family?"

"We're all doing fine, Mr. Yamado. Hey, we're gettin' ready ta have classes, an' you're the first on the waiting list. But before ya get yer blood pressure up, I need a favor,"

Yamado frowned, "I'm sorry, but even for you I can't give away free services,"

"Look, I'll pay whatever ya want. I just need a sign. In Kanji. You are a black belt in Martial Arts Calligraphy, ain't ya?" Ranma looked at the old man pleadingly.

Yamado smiled. "Is that all? What do you want it to say?"

"Saotome School of Anything Goes," Ranma smiled back.

Mr. Yamado clapped his hands together. "Oh, it has been a long time I've made a sign for reasons other than practice. I tell you what. Since you're such a loyal customer, you provide the wood, and I'll do the sign for free,"

Ranma ran outside, and brought the old sign from the dojo in.

"Oh, I remember this sign. Yes, I made it thirty or more years ago, for one Soun Tendo. How did it come to you?" Yamado looked at Ranma skeptically.

"Well, I married Mr. Tendo's daughter," he explained.

Mr. Yamado smiled. "Oh, I see now. Funny I didn't see it sooner, but Akane does remind me very much of Soun's wife, Kumiko. Very well, Ranma. You don't seem like the dojo destroyer type, but you can never be too careful these days. I'll erase this sign, and make a new one following your request," Yamado took the old sign into the dojo, and after much commotion from the dojo, he reappeared with the Saotome School of Anything Goes sign. "There you go. When do classes start?"

"Saturday. Two days from now. We start at 1pm, and go until 6. We'll have a thirty minute break at 4. Sound good?" Ranma smiled confidently.

"Well, um, hmm. Yes, that seems reasonable. Why such a long lesson?"

"You DID want to learn somethin', right? Look, in Anything Goes style, it takes longer to learn a single move than in, say, kendo or Ti Kwan Leap. I teach the advanced course, and Akane teaches the two hour basic course as well as the one hour kid's classes. Still up for it, Mr. Yamado?" Ranma smirked.

"Of course, Ranma. I look forward to your lessons,"

"Thanks for the sign, Mr. Yamado. We'll see ya Saturday at 1,"

-Akane's POV-

"Akane. What a pleasant surprise! Please, do come in," Soun answered the door.

Genma spoke next, "Well, what brings you here, Akane?"

"Actually, Ranma and I will be starting lessons at the dojo, and we were wondering if you could watch over the kids three days a week," Akane explained, bowing to the elders in the room.

"Of course, we'd love to watch Kohaku and Akemi while you teach classes! It's the least we can do for our grandchildren," Nodoka said, then added "Right dear?" while gripping her katana and gritting her teeth.

"Of course, of course, no problem at all Akane! Ha ha…" Genma said, nervously laughing.

Soun nodded. "I agree. It will be wonderful to see my grand children,"

Akane smiled. "Great! We'll start classes Saturday. Our schedule will be Mondays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays. Is that ok? We have classes in the morning until eleven AM and afternoon going until six PM. We can take the kids after morning classes, or they can stay here all day. What do you think would be best?"

Nodoka answered, "I think we can handle the kids until all the classes run through, right, Genma?"

"Yes, of course! Won't be a problem looking after the kids!" Genma sweat dropped.

"Great! We'll see you Saturday, then! Thanks so much, Mom, Dad, and Father," Akane bowed and left the Saotome residence.

Back at the Tendo Dojo, now the Saotome Dojo, Ranma and Akane started preparing the dojo for classes. They had set up twenty posts outside, six feet apart in two rows of ten. They had set up foam targets inside the dojo, which needed replacing soon, but would last for a month or so. They had one student signed up, and several others interested. They had two babies, who were crying at the lack of attention they were getting, until Ranma set them in the dojo on the floor with some toys. Everyone was excited, for in a couple days, the Saotome School of Anything Goes would be open for business.

**Sorry for the delay. I hope it was worth the wait. I did not have time to finish this chapter the way I had wanted to, which means the last chapter will probably be the longest. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review! ^_^**


End file.
